Curse of the Elemental Remake
by Staria 007
Summary: What if Harry never hid his Curse from his friends and professors when they were reunited that summer.
1. Cursed

A/N;This is a remake of the Curse of the Elemental, which will have nothing to do with Demons like in the original, and everyone will know about the Curse at the begining instead at the middle of the story.

There might be parts from the Original chapters which will be rewriten to fit this storyline, for an example this chapter is one where it starts off after Harry and the Wealeys have fainted after thinking the Weasleys Curse was real, but from there the story will be different.

And lastly since I didn't want to repost the first four Original chapters of Curse of the Elemental, I am starting this story from where the first changes takes place.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

After he was awakened and assured that the Curse of the Weasleys a joke, the messy hair young Wizard gulped as he looked to his friends and family. "Everyone please before you start to scold me for what I did this past Weeks, I have something to tell you." Harry worriedly informed those seated around him.

"Mr. Potter I guess our scolding can wait a few minutes longer, that is until you explain yourself." Dumbledore firmly informed a gulping teen.

"The reason I left Private Dr, was because I am actually cursed by a Water Sprit, when I gotten lost in the woods near the community." Harry worriedly informed the shock group before going more into details of how he gotten lost and how he angered the little Sprite, but stopped himself before telling anyone about the Curse.

As the young Wizard stopped himself, his age Headmaster looked to him. "Hmm I wasn't aware of any Magical Creatures in your area Mr. Potter." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed his young student. "But still I was never aware of Giant Spiders living in the Forbidding Forest until recently." Dumbledore suggested as he looked over his student.

"But Sir what about this Curse, Harry what did that Sprit did to you, since you never did say what the Curse was?" Sirius wondered as his Godson blush.

"Actually it would be best if I show you the Curse now, but before I do, I want to apologize to Hermione for to lying to her." Harry shyly informed a startled friend.

"Harry, why do you need to apologize to me?" Hermione wondered as she looked to her embarrass friend.

"It is because I had been seeing you during the last few Weekends, and I never told you it was me." Harry gulped as his friend eyes widen.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us you were meeting with Harry?" Ron almost shouted as his friend turned on him.

"Ron Weasley, Harry said I never knew it was him, so don't yell at me." Hermione angrily informed her friend before turning to the other. "Harry that can't be, she had a little sister with her, and I know you don't have a little sister." Hermione stopped as a little four-year-old girl appeared beside her friend.

"Hi Hermione, what my bro said is true, but the truth about me I am not his sister." Clover happily informed a shock group.

"Ok Clover what are you if you are not Clair's or Harry's sister?" Hermione wondered as those around them listened to every word.

"I am actually Harry's new Familiar…" Clover stopped as a not so happy parent glared at her brother.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRL AS A FAMILIAR!" Molly yelled, causing everyone to back away.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, Clover is not human, so she can be my Familiar." Harry bravely informed an unbelieving parent.

"What do you mean Mr. Potter, Clover look like a normal healthy looking four year old girl?" Dumbledore wondered as he looked over the young child.

"I guess it would best that I show you the Curse." Harry firmly informed everyone, before turning to his little sister. "Clover let get this over with, since I know you are dieing to activate my Curse." Harry groaned as the little girl turn into a twelve-inch water Dragon to everyone shock, and flew to the young Wizard's neck, within seconds he became a young Witch.

With those around her in shock, the now young Witch gulped, before speaking. "Everyone this is my Curse, but to let you know Clover has nothing to do with it accept having the power to activate or temporarily remove the Curse." The now Clair informed everyone, whom slowly came out of their shock.

"Clair Lakeshore is now your name am I right?" Dumbledore calmly guessed as the young Witch nodded. "Even though as you say this Curse is permanent, I would like Madam Pomfrey to look you over, to have a professional opinion of this Curse you are under." Dumbledore firmly suggested as his student accepted it.

"I guess you can try to permanently remove my curse, but I am pretty sure it can't be removed." Clair warned as her Familiar flew to the floor, and turned back into a girl.

"Clair is right, Lakeshore is a Powerful Water Sprit, so I doubt Human Magic will undue any Magic she does." Clover warned as the aging Headmaster looked to her.

"Well my little one, I would just like to make sure, but before we do, I believe there is more to your story am I right?" Dumbledore wondered as his student nodded, and told all that had expired during the last four weeks.

An; This is actually an idea I been working on, but am not sure if I should continue it, while working on my other stories.


	2. A New Ally

A/N;Here is a list of changes I am planing, if you want to know what is in store for this story.

1. No Demons will be place in the story.

2. Pairngs will be the same, but will happen sooner then the original story.

3. The Elementals will be the same, and will be brought togather early in the story.

4. Clair's death is still unknown, but I might keep her alive.

5. Clair had set up her tent in Grimmauld Pl like in the original, I just didn't think it was important to rewrite that scene.

This is what I am planning right now, and will update on future plans.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl/Wizarding Tent

The following morning after her return, a messy hair Witch stepped down to her Living room of her Wizarding Tent, to see her friends and professors seated and waiting for her.

"Good morning everyone!" Clair worriedly greeted those seated in the large room.

"Good morning Ms. Lakeshore, as promise I brought Madam Pomfrey to evaluate your Curse." Dumbledore kindly greeted his student, as a stern looking Healer stepped beside him.

"Ms. Lakeshore, will you take me to your room, so I can fully examine your body in a private setting." Pomfrey firmly suggested as her student nodded and led the Healer to her room.

In less then a half hour, one of the four doors on the second floor opened for a very embarrass teen, and a stern Healer, whom was immediately greeted as they came down the stairs. "Madam Pomfrey, what is the verdict of Mr. Potter's condition?" Dumbledore grimly asked the Healer.

"I'm afraid the Curse can't be permanently removed Albus." Pomfrey warned, as her Headmaster accepted it. "I left some books Ms. Lakeshore would need, and I would also suggest that Mrs. Weasley give her The Talk which is giving to every teenage Witch." Pomfrey warned before leaving the room.

With the Healer gone, the young Witch made her way back upstairs but stopped by a firm voice. "Ms. Lakeshore, we are not done with you, so please come back here." Molly firmly informed a gulping teen.

"Please Mrs. Weasley I don't think I need to learn everything a female needs to know, since I won't be staying in this form for long periods." Clair quickly informed a not so accepting parent.

"It doesn't matter Ms. Lakeshore, there are certain Witches topics that is impotents for a Teenage Witch to know, and if Madam Pomfrey says you need to know them, I would suggest that you sit down and listen to me." Molly warned as the defeated Witch grumbled as she sat before the older Witch.

"Now that you are here, I would also suggest that all males leave now." Molly firmly suggested as she gave the young Witch a glare daring her to leave with the others.

After two hours of learning very embarrassing things about her Female side, the young Witch was sent to her room where she spent another several hours reading a few of the books. "Great why am I reading these things about Witches." Clair grumbled as she finished a book, and began stretching her stiff body. "I wonder if I done enough reading?" Clair thought as she got up but stopped as she felt a presence behind her. "Who are you?" Clair shouted as she spun around with her wand in hand.

"Hi Clair I'm glad to finally meet another Elemental." A red Robe hooded figure kindly informed a startled Elemental.

"Does that mean you are an Elemental like me?" Clair could only say as she eyed the Hooded Elemental.

"Yes Clair and I are a Fire Elemental, but no one here knows that I am one." The Elemental shyly informed a now relax Elemental.

"Then I won't say anything to anyone, but still can I see who you are?" Clair wondered as the hooded figure removed her hood, and the Elemental got a shock. "Ginny…" Clair only could say as she quickly sat on her chair.

"Hi Clair are you surprise?" Ginny smiled as her friend looked to her.

"Ginny, how long have you been an Elemental?" A very shock Clair could only asked as the young Elemental sat on her friend's bed.

"Since after the Chamber's incident, I was mentored by a Fire Sprit early that summer, and I just finished my training this summer." Ginny thoughtfully informed her friend, whom sighed at the training she still needs.

"You are lucky Ginny I still needs to head back to my Mentor Lakeshore for more training during the Christmas Holidays." Clair groaned as her friend smiled.

"Well if your Mentor is like mine, do you want to train together? " Ginny shyly suggested as her friend agreed.

"Well if its fire against water I am gain." Clair grinned as her friend slap her shoulder.

"Hey don't think I will be weak against water Mister!" Ginny playfully argued as her friend grinned.

"Hey I meant with your famous Weasley temper backing your Elemental Powers, my training would be very challenging, since I will have no chance against you." Clair smiled as they began planning their training together.


	3. Defiance

A/N;The next chapter will be the trip to Diagon Alley, and expect it to be a bit defferent from the original.

One last thing, the arrival of the Headmaster, was actually copied from the original story, but the ending will be different.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

August ??

Halfway through the month, two certain Elementals were able to train in secret, and be with their friends without any troubles, that is until the Headmaster made an appearance holding several letters. "Ah there you all, I believe these are for you!" Dumbledore smiled, as he handed some letters to the teens.

"Our Hogwarts letters there here!" Hermione excitedly shouted before jumping onto the pile of letter to search for hers.

"Hermione only you will be excited about going to school." Ron groaned as Hermione shoved his letter at him, before handing out the rest of the letters.

Once their letter in hand, the four friends ripped the letters and two found a familiar Badge." We are prefect!" Both Hermione and Ron excitedly yelled.

"But wait Headmaster shouldn't Harry have gotten the Badge?" Ron quickly asked, and the elderly Wizard sighed before answering.

"You are right Mr. Weasley, but after what Mr. Potter did this summer, I feel he is not responsible enough for this duty." Dumbledore firmly informed the teens.

"But Harry…" Ron started but his best friend interrupted him.

"It's alright Ron, I don't mind at all, since it will give me more time to study and practice my Elemental Magic." Harry suggested, as he looked at the supply list for classes." By the way, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry wondered to change the subject.

"Within the next hour to give the Order time to set up watch, but Mr. Potter I'm afraid you must stay here." Dumbledore firmly informed a wide-eye teen.

"Headmaster can't I go out as Clair, since I never had any trouble walking around in my female form." Harry suggested, as his Headmaster looked unsure.

"Harry I'm afraid your Female form look too much like your male self." Dumbledore warned, as his student looked not so nicely at him. "This Curse of yours may fool Dark Wizards for awhile, but I'm afraid that will not stop them from kidnapping the first person that they see that look like a Potter." Dumbledore warned as his student stood up.

"Headmaster have you forgotten this Curse also give me an advantage, since I can now do Elemental Magic, which will give me the upper hand against Dark Wizards." Harry firmly suggested as his Headmaster shook his head.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid your Elemental ability is still in question, that is until I see you in a Duel, which we can't until the school year starts." Dumbledore warned as his student look not so nicely at him.

"Headmaster if you want an example of my newfound abilities, here is one." Was all Harry said before disappearing from the room.

"That wasn't Apparition!" Many called out sounding very shock.

"It must be part of Mr. Potter's training, which I believe I will have a nice long talk with him." A not so happy Dumbledore announced.

"Albus what should we do about this?" Shacklebolt wondered his former Headmaster looked to those in the room.

"How much I hate to say this, I think we should leave Ms. Lakeshore alone, that until there is a reason for us to act." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as those around him looked unsure. "But for now, I believe we should start securing the Alley since I do believe Ms. Lakeshore is already there." Dumbledore suggested and the Order quickly dispersed.


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N;Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I need more time to work on the next scene.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Diagon Alley

An hour into her shopping for school supplies, a young Witch with her little sister was call upon as they left the bookshop. "Clair finally I caught up to you!" A young red hair Witch smiled as she rushed over to greet her friend.

"Hi Ginny, but where are the others?" Clair wondered as her friend shrugged.

"We all split up to look for a trouble making teenage Witch whom seem to disappear allot." Ginny laughed as her friend shivered.

"I guess I will get another round of scolding from everyone right?" Clair gulped as her friend nodded.

"Mom was livid when you disappear on us Clair, so expect to be grounded once we get back home." Ginny warned as her friend gulped. "But for now since the Headmaster says not to immediately bring you back to Headquarters, what do you need to buy Clair?" Ginny wondered as her friend looked to her list.

"I already have gotten my books, potions ingredients, and Robes." Clair started as she looked over the ones she had checked on her list. "All I need is Quills and writing materials." Clair thoughtfully informed her friend.

"In that case since we are here, why not help me find my books, and then we can get the other things we will need." Ginny suggested and the three friends went into the bookstore.

In another hour, the three friends were enjoying ice cream especially the littlest one with a bowl that was twice as big as the others on the table were. "Ginny please tell me you have as much trouble with your Familiar as I do with mine." Clair wondered as her little sister stuck out her tongue-covered ice cream.

"Actually I don't have any problems with my Familiar Clair, since Blaze is very protecting towards me, she is very obedient." Ginny smiled as her friend groaned.

"Then in that case do you want to trade our Familiars?" Clair joked as her friend quickly shook her head.

"Yeah right, I would never…" Ginny stopped as she close her eyes and gasped. "Clair we got trouble, Blaze just told me there is an unknown amount of Dementors heading our way." Ginny quickly warned as both stood up with her Wand in hand.

"Ginny how long before the Dementors get here?" Clair worriedly asked as her friend grimly looked at her.

"Blaze says the Dementor will be here in ten minutes." Ginny warned as another rush to their table.

"Ginny what are you saying about Dementors?" Shacklebolt breathlessly asked the younger Witch.

"Dementors will be here in ten minutes, both Clair and I will slow their progress you need to get the Order prepare just in case a few get pass us." Ginny quickly suggested before disappearing with her friend.

"Ginny disappeared just like Harry does this mean she is an Elemental?" Shacklebolt thought before realizing the warning, he quickly left the area to warn the others.

In a few minutes, a group of Wizards and Witches were in a deserted Alleyway. "Shacklebolt are you sure about the Dementors?" Tonks worriedly asked the Head Auror.

"I am not sure, but we need to be prepared if the teens were right." Shacklebolt warned as he looked to the clear skies. "But I am worried about that warning, since there is a shipment of fifty captured Rogue Dementors being sent to enforce Azkaban Prison." Shacklebolt worriedly informed the Order.

"Shacklebolt, do you think these Dementors are the same ones heading to the Alley?" Mad-eye barked as his false eye looked skyward.

"I am not sure since last I check, by law any movement of Dementors should never come within fifty miles of any city." Shacklebolt worriedly informed the Order, as the sky darken.

"This is not a good sign is it?" Tonks gulped as they all got their Wands out.

"You are right, and if my knowledge of Dementors is right, fifty of them wouldn't darken the sky this fast." Shacklebolt warned as they all prepared for the worst.


	5. Battle of Diagon Alley

A/N;Sorry for cliff hanger, I will have the outcome of the battle in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

High above Diagon Alley, large forty-foot Chinese Water Dragon flew besides a Fiery Pegasus, each had a very worried rider. "Hey Ginny what are our plans to stop the Dementors?" Clair wondered as her friend looked to her.

"Hmm Blaze should have no trouble burning the Dementors, and I can shoot Fire Arrows at them." Ginny suggested as a fiery Short Bow appeared in her hands.

"That is good to know, I am in the dark of what to do." Clair started to grumbled but in the next second, she got a message from her Familiar. "No forget that, Clover just told me what we can do to the Dementors." Clair smiled but as the sky darkened both Elementals gulped.

"Then I do hope this will be enough to stop the Dementors." Ginny gulped as both Elementals saw a wall of darkness heading their way

Diagon Alley

In the street, almost every Wizards and Witches scattered to the nearest store to take sheltered, as the Order of the Phoenix and a few Aurors scattered about to defend the Alley. "Shacklebolt, have you contacted the Ministry for more Aurors?" Dumbledore worriedly ask the Head Auror.

"I'm afraid there will be no backup coming Albus, since Minister Fudge decided to send the entire Aurors home, so he could cut back on Ministry spending." Shacklebolt spat at the Minister foolishness. "And since there is only a skeleton crew of Aurors at the Ministry, they probably won't make any difference to our defenses." Shacklebolt warned as fiery flashes of light lit the darken sky, and within seconds dark rain poured down on the Order. "Mad-eye can you see what is causing this?" Shacklebolt quickly demanded as the ex-Auror false eye focused on the darken sky.

"The Elementals are either burning or melting the advancing Dementors, but I fear there are way too many for them to stop." Mad-eye warned as many of the Order Members quickly fired spells at the few Dementors that made it pass the Defenders in the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore yelled sending a silvery Phoenix at the advancing Dark Creatures. "Great I hope Clair and the other Elemental can keep the majority of the Dementors away from the Alley, or we are in trouble." Dumbledore thought as he and others quickly cast more spells, sending the dark creatures flying back into the sky.

Up in the sky the two Elementals familiar were sending spheres of water and fire at the dark creature, which exploded on impact. "Ginny, how are you holding up." Clair shouted as her Familiar flew close to her friend, but quickly waved her wand at some advancing dark creatures. "Aqua Eructo!" Clair shouted sending a beam of dark water that sliced the few dark creatures and scattering the rest.

"I can keep this up for awhile, but I don't think we can stop all the Dementors." Ginny warned as she shot fire arrows at several dark creatures, which burned them until they were ashes.

"We got to try to keep this up until the Dementors retreat." Clair warned as the once wall of dark creatures was now just specks of darkness in the sky.

Half an hour later back in the Alley, the defenders just drove off a small group of dark creatures before regrouping. "Shacklebolt, how are we holding up?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as he tried to rest, on a barrel.

"I'm afraid an unknown number of shoppers were kissed, and almost half of the Order is starting to feel the affects of the Dementors." Shacklebolt gravely warned as another wave of dark creatures flew down from the sky. "Expecto Patronum!" Shacklebolt shouted sending a silver wolf at the advancing creatures.

"Shacklebolt we got no choice but have those who can't fight use their Portkeys to head back to Headquarters, since it would be better then getting kissed." Dumbledore gravely suggested, and the Head Auror agreed before passing the message

.After an hour of endless fighting in the air, the Elementals and their Familiars was starting to feel drained. "This can't be good." Clair thought as her water spell was starting to lose it strength, since now the water just sizzled on the advancing dark creatures.

"Clair get out of here, both Blaze and I can handle the rest of the Dementors." Clover voice echoed in the Elementals mind.

"Clover are you sure…" Clair started too asked, but stopped as she watch as large number of dark creatures flew pass her friend, and sending her falling from her Familiar. "No Ginny!" Clair shouted as her Familiar sent a ball of water at her friend, encasing her in it.

"Clair that water ball will protect Ginny from the fall you better take her home when she lands in front of Gringotts." Clover quickly suggested as the young Elemental nodded and disappeared from her back.

Gringotts

A number of defenders scattered as they saw a dark blue ball of water fell before the bank, and exploded as it touch ground, leaving an unconscious and very wet cloak figure lying on the ground, but before anyone can do anything, a young Witch appeared to grabbed the fallen and disappeared from the street.


	6. Meetings Prt 1

A/N;Sorry I thought I could put everything I plan in this chapter, but the meeting part really mantally tired me out, so the confrontation between Harry, Ginny and the Headmaster will be in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Diagon Alley

After almost four hours of almost non-stop casting, a group of defenders sighed in relief as the once darken sky started to clear up. "It's finally over." Many Order members cried out as they finally let their defenses down, but a yell quickly got them moving.

"Don't let your guard down, and start helping those that is gravely affected by the Dementors!" A battle scarred Wizard barked out, as a dark skin Wizard joined him.

"Mad-eye do you see those Elemental Creatures up in the sky?" Shacklebolt wondered as the ex-Auror shook his head.

"Clover and the other Creature disappeared sometime after the surviving Dementors left." Mad-eye firmly informed the Head Auror, as another stepped up to them.

"Mad-eye, Shacklebolt, do what you can to help everyone here, I need to head back to Headquarters, to see about some missing students." Dumbledore suggested as the two Wizards accepted it.

"Albus don't be too hard on them, since without their help, I doubt this battle wouldn't have ended in our flavour." Shacklebolt warned, as the Headmaster understood.

"I won't be hard on Harry and Ginny that if she is the other Elemental, but I fear Molly might not be as forgiving." Dumbledore gently joked before Apparating away.

Grimmauld Pl

The dark and gloomy kitchen was filled with Wizards and Witches, many being treated from the affects of Dementors, but everyone stopped as the aging Headmaster stepped in. "Good evening Molly have you seen Mr. Potter or Ms. Lakeshore around?" Dumbledore kindly asked the elder red hair Witch.

"Actually I hadn't seen either one since we evacuated the kids from Diagon Alley." Molly worriedly informed her former Headmaster. "But I think I should tell you, Ginny too hadn't been seen since the battle." Molly worriedly warned as the Headmaster nodded.

"I will inform the Order to keep out an eye on the two missing kids, so don't worry since I'm sure they will be found soon." Dumbledore gently assured the distraught mother, as another stepped up to him.

"Albus, I just came from Harry's tent and I think it's on Lockdown Mode." Sirius warned as the Headmaster looked to him.

"I will check the tent Sirius it's probably a malfunction with the security spells." Dumbledore gently suggested before leaving the room.

It was well into the night, as the Order gathered in the kitchen, with everyone looking grimed. "Shacklebolt what news do we have in the Ministry?" Dumbledore wondered as the not so happy Head Auror spoke up.

"The so call Minister Fudge had a press conference stating of how incompetent Aurors had set loose fifty capture Rogue Dementors on Diagon Alley." Shacklebolt spat while looking ready to kill a certain Minister. "Which I can you tell you right now there was never a shipment of Dementor in the first place, since all the so call Documents for the transfer is fake!" Shacklebolt angrily informed everyone, as he slammed his hand into the table.

"Someone in the Ministry must have planned this out, so they have an alibi for the attack." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as a few reluctantly agreed. "But the main question is where did the Dementors come from?" Dumbledore wondered as the Head Auror come down.

"I been looking into it, and I discovered the Ministry Control Dementor Island had lost almost half of its population." Shacklebolt gravely informed his former Headmaster.  
"That is the Island used to house the two-thousand Dementors that guard Azkaban right?" Dumbledore wondered as the Head Auror nodded.

"Great He who must not be name did not take long to get the Dementors back under his control." Tonks shuddered, as did many others.

"True, but I bet he must be very mad at losing so many Dementors in one day." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as another spoke up.  
"You are right Albus, the Dark Lord was livid at losing a little under five-hundred Dementors, which I can assure you that many of his followers i

s probably regretting coming to this evening meeting." Snape unemotionally informed his Headmaster.

"Better them then us I would say." Sirius spat as he looked to his former Headmaster. "Now for the real reason we are here, what happen to Harry, and Ginny?" Sirius demanded as everyone looked to the Headmaster.

"I would have to say the children are in Harry's tent resting, since Fawkes just confirmed both of them were in the living room asleep." Dumbledore quickly informed everyone, whom quickly stood to leave, but was stopped by the Headmaster. "I would think we better let the children rest for the night, and tomorrow we can have a little chat with them." Dumbledore firmly suggested as a few tried to protest, but was quickly cut off. "It would be better that we wait, since the Security Charms on the Tent is activated, we can't go in it, unless we want to destroy the tent just to disable it." Dumbledore firmly warned as everyone again sat down. "Now before we call it a night, anyone want to add anything?" Dumbledore wondered as the Head Auror nodded.

"Yes I believe there is something needs to be said, since I believe there were more then two Elementals out in the Alley." Shacklebolt warned as the Headmaster looked to him.  
"Care to explain Shacklebolt?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Head Auror nodded.

"Some of my Aurors reported a whirlwind picking up Dementors and tearing them apart, which was seen in a number of areas of the Alley." Shacklebolt started as he look lost in his thoughts. "And then there was a report of rock spikes tearing the Dementors apart, but that was told by a child whom was caught out in the open." Shacklebolt warned as those around looked thoughtful.

"Water, Fire, Earth, and Air which is the four basic Elements." Dumbledore whispered before speaking up. "It would seem Clair and the unknown Elemental that saved us is not the only ones with Elemental abilities." Dumbledore suggested as those around him agreed.

"It maybe so Albus, but what shell we do about this?" Snape hissed as the Headmaster sighed.

"For now nothing, that is until we see what Harry has to say, so let's end this meeting for now and continue tomorrow night once we get some answers from the teens." Dumbledore tiredly suggested and everyone slowly disperse form the room.


	7. Meetings Prt 2

A/N; Sorry about the cliff hanger, since what Clover did at the end of this chapter made me too embarress to write it, I need some time to reveal it.

He is a hint, it might be as worst as he is seen in a Tutu, like a few stories I had read .

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following morning flashes of light awakened two teens, immediately both slammed their heads together. "Ouch…" Both Clair and Ginny cried out in pain, but soon both was blushing as they not only found themselves in a position that would embarrass anyone, they had a group of Wizards and Witches looking not so nicely at them.

"Ginny Weasley and Clair Lakeshore care to explain this?" Molly angrily asked the two very embarrass teens.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, the second I arrived with Ginny, I collapsed from Magical Exhaustion, but I don't remember falling on the couch." Clair quickly informed a not so happy mother, while eyeing her smiling Familiar. "Clover did you put us on the couch?" Clair demanded as her Familiar quickly hid behind the elder Weasley.

"Forget your sister for now Clair, but please separate yourself from my daughter, and get yourselves wash up, before we have a long awaited talk." Molly firmly suggested as the two still embarrass teens nodded before separating themselves and rushing up to their rooms.

Once the two teens were back in the large Living room of the tent, the elderly Wizard spoke up. "First of all, I believe we need to clear something up Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore firmly started as he looked to the younger teen. "Are you an Elemental Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore simply asked as the now cringing young Witch.

"I guess it can't be help with everything that had happen yesterday." Ginny suggested with a long sigh. "Yes Headmaster, I am the Fire Elemental you saw saving the Alley." Ginny shyly informed a very shock group.

"Ginny Weasley, why didn't you say anything, and how long have you been an Elemental!" A not so happy Molly asked her daughter.

"I have been an Elemental since after my first year, and I was told by my Mentor not to reveal my powers until I am fully trained." Ginny bravely informed her still not so happy mother.

"Then I suggest you forget this so call training and return being a normal Witch." Molly firmly suggested as her daughter glared.

"Molly I would think it will be impossible for Ms. Weasley to throw away all that she was taught." Dumbledore quickly interrupted to stop the two Witches from making a scene. "And from what I saw during the Battle at Diagon Alley, Ms. Weasley is very capable of defending herself." Dumbledore suggested before looking to his young students. "But before we go into details of Ms. Weasley training, I am wondering if you know the Identities of two other Elementals?" Dumbledore wondered as the startled teens looked to him.

"I'm sorry Headmaster the only Elemental I know is Harry, and since he just acquired his powers, I doubt he will know." Ginny suggested as her friend confirm it.

"Ginny is right I didn't she was an Elemental until she told me she was one." Clair added as the Headmaster looked to the teens.

"Hmm this is a mystery, which I had hoped to gather up some Allies." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as the younger teen looked to him.

"I could ask my Familiar Blaze to scout around Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade and maybe she could spot the two Elementals." Ginny quickly suggested as the Headmaster gave it a thought.

"If your beautiful Familiar can do it without being seen, I guess you can give it a try." Dumbledore smiled as his young student closed her eyes and replied a few seconds later.

"Don't worry Headmaster, Blaze is good at hiding herself, since she been at Hogwarts for the last few years, and no one not even Hagrid saw her." Ginny smiled, as her Headmaster looked glad.

"I am glad you both have some dependable Familiars, and I do hope I can count on your help in the near future especially when Clair completes her training." Dumbledore happily suggested as he got up. "But for now, I need to get back to Hogwarts for some work I been putting off." Dumbledore started to say, but before he left, the older Elemental spoke up.

"Sir what happen after the battle?" Clair quickly asked as her Headmaster sadly looked to her.

"Sadly about Seventeen Wizards and Witches were kiss, which I assure you it would have been allot worse with out your help." Dumbledore sadly suggested as the two teen looked down.

"So a lot of Dementors made it to the Alley despite us attacking them." Ginny sadly asked, as the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Like I said before Ms. Weasley, it would have been far worse without your support, which I am glad that you both was there to stop a majority of the Dementors from reaching the Alley." Dumbledore gently assured the teens, whom looked to him.

"Um sir what about the Ministry, did this attack do anything to change their views on Voldemort's return?" Clair wondered as her Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid the Ministry had made up a story of a group of Rogue Dementors attacking the Alley, so for now they are still doing nothing to protect us from Voldemort." Dumbledore gravely informed a not so happy teen.

"Great what will it take for the Ministry to act, if Dementors are not enough?" Clair angrily asked as her Headmaster shrugged.

"I fear the only way the Ministry will act on the threat of Voldemort and his forces, is them showing up in the Alley." Dumbledore tiredly suggested, but knew it would probably never happen.

"Maybe I can do something to help?" Clover grinned as everyone looked to the little girl.

"And what can you do Ms. Lakeshore?" Dumbledore wondered as the little girl waved her hand, and a water sprout shot up from the ground, instantly it disperse leaving a Snakelike Wizard, that caused everyone to pull out their wands.

"Wait that is just a Water Clone, which is a special ability Clover has." Clair quickly informed everyone, before looking to her sister. "Clover what are you planning to do with this Clone?" Clair quickly demanded as her sister smiled while waving her hand causing the clone to vanish.

"I just sent the Clone to Diagon Alley to do some much needing shopping." Clover smiled as an older Wizard laughed.

"Oh that is great Prank Clover, with all the Witnesses in the Alley, the Ministry will now take us seriously." Sirius laughed as older Elemental stared at her sister.

"And what is the Clone of Voldemort going to buy, since last I check, both Ginny and I gotten all our school things?" Clair wondered as her innocent looking sister smiled.

"You will know when my Clone returns." Clover grinned before disappearing from the room.

"Oh great why do I have a very bad feeling about this." Clair groaned, as her Headmaster looked grim.

"Actually Clair, I fear Clover may have open Pandora's box since if the real Voldemort get wind of a doppelganger roaming about the Alley he might make an appearance." Dumbledore warned before turning to an Order Member. "Shacklebolt get a team to the Alley and follow the clone, but don't do anything unless Voldemort does make an appearance." Dumbledore quickly suggested as the Head Auror nodded.

"I am on it sir." Shacklebolt only said before leaving the tent.


	8. Diagon Alley Prt 2

A/N;Ok this is an greatly edited version of my original thoughts, since I was too embarress to add everything that was on my mind.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Diagon Alley

Lying up on the Rooftops, two Aurors looked threw a couple Binoculars. "Merlin, Clair is going to kill a certain Familiar if she learns where she sent that Clone." Shacklebolt blushed as he watch a clone of a certain snakelike Wizard walked into a store he wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Well at least Tonks seems to be way too happy to follow Clover's Clone." A slightly blushing Mad-eye informed his partner, as his false eye followed the young Auror. "But I do think you need to discipline that Auror more since she is heading toward the sales area of the store." Mad-eye warned but quickly shook his head. "Never mind, the Clone is also there, and I think he is talking to Tonks about the items on sale." A very red face Mad-eye informed his partner, whom was not sure he wanted to see what his young Auror was looking at.

"Great don't tell me Tonks decided to buy some things while she is there?" Shacklebolt grumbled before mumbling about threats to the young Auror when she gets back to Auror Headquarters.

"Tonks is probably trying to get some dirt on Clair off the clone to use against her for their daily girls night out." Mad-eye suggested as he cringed at the last few times he head bits about the event.

"Don't tell me the girls are still forcing Clair to join their nightly meetings?" Shacklebolt grinned as he shook his head at the thought.

"They are, and I hear Molly and sometimes Tonks would attend their nightly meeting." Mad-eye grinned as he remembered seeing the young Witch being taking to one of the girl's rooms, to disappear until morning.

"You know I still don't believe they allowing Clair into their private sanctuary, since don't she still have the mind of an adolescent boy?" Shacklebolt wondered as his partner shrugged.

"I wouldn't know about that, since Clair seems fine being feminine and such." Mad-eye stopped as he again focused on the store. "Tonks and the Clone are leaving the store now we better get ready for anything." Mad-eye suggested as they removed their wands.

On the streets of Diagon Alley, as many shoppers screamed and ran away, from a Snakelike Wizard, a pink hair Witch smiled at him. "Thanks Tommy boy for the Info about Clair, I will put it to good use." Tonks smiled as did the Wizard.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Tonks, and if you need anymore dirt on my sister, I can tell you more maybe later tonight, but for now I need to get some Potions for her, since I heard from Madam Pomfrey she might be starting her Monthlies next month." Voldemort clone gave a snakelike grinned causing a shiver to run down the Auror's spine.

"In that case, here is some money, since I too need those potions." Tonks suggested while giving a disgusted look as she handed some Galleons, before turning to leave.

As the Clone started to the Potion store, an explosion rocked the street as another Dark Lord appeared. "Who dares impersonate me?" Voldemort madly hissed as his wand pointed to the clone.

"Its just little old me Tommy Boy the Dark Lord of Dance." The clone happily danced before a not so happy Dark Lord.

"Then I suggest that you die!" Voldemort madly yelled while waving his Wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled sending a green Curse at the clone, but to his surprise a watery three-foot thick wall shot up from the ground, and slowing the incoming Curse to the speed of a snail.

With the Curse trapped in a watery wall, a four-year-old girl appeared beside the Clone. "Come on Tommy Boy, I better get you home, since I never created you for duels." Clover warned before taking the clone's hand and disappearing from the street.

With the clone gone, a messy hair Witch appeared and waved her Wand at the watery wall, which sent the Dark Curse flying up into the air. "Be glad Tom Riddle, I have a Dragon to take care of, or I will be taking care of you now." A very red face Clair hissed before disappearing from the street.

"What in Merlin's name just happen here?" Voldemort yelled as pops sounded around him.

"Tom Riddle, you are under arrest for Murder and terrorist activities!" Shacklebolt firmly ordered as the Dark Lord glared at him.

"Do you think you can arrest me?" Voldemort laughed as he reached into his Robes. "Just be glad I am not at my full power, or you all would be dead now!" Voldemort angrily warned before disappearing from the streets, to the Aurors relief.

As the danger pass, the Head Auror turned to his partner. "Mad-eye head back to Headquarters and get Albus informed of what just happen." Shacklebolt quickly started as he looked to his partner. "I need to head to the Ministry and alert them of Voldemort's return." Shacklebolt quickly suggested as the ex-Auror nodded.

"I will get the word to Albus, but I just hope the Minister will not try to dismiss this claim especially with the whole of Diagon Alley as Witnesses to the appearance of the Dark Lord." Mad-eye barked before disappearing with a pop.


	9. Meetings

A/N; Sorry for the long update, my laptop died on me, but it was lucky I had all my stories stored on a memory stick, or I wouldn't be able to continue writting.

Right now I am using my aunt's laptop, which unfortunately has a very evil touchpad that erase paragraphs or moves my curser without I knowing.

Hopefully by my next tax return I will be able to get a netbook, which will be easier to carry to work, and my updates will be faster.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl/Wizarding Tent

Just after dinner in the large living room, a group of Wizards and Witches started a meeting, concerning the day before "Auror Shacklebolt, how is Minister Fudge dealing with the return of Voldemort?" Dumbledore wondered as many shivered at the name of the Dark Lord.

"Well at first Minister Fudge tried to fire us for spreading lies about You know who returning, but we were saved by hundreds of Owls with letters asking why the Minister was lying about the Dark Lord's return, and many of them was Howlers." Shacklebolt cringed as he remembered the event. "So I have a feeling after listening to hours of Howlers, Minister Fudge would probably come to his senses." Shacklebolt suggested but looked unsure.

"Well I sure hope the Minister sees reason before You know who decides to strike like in the first war." Sirius cringed as he remembered everyone he lost during the Dark times.

"I am sure the Minister will see reason, and will get the Ministry prepare for another Dark Age." Dumbledore tiredly suggested before turning to a greasy hair Wizard. "Severus do you have anything to report?" Dumbledore worriedly asked the residential spy.

"Like last time the Dark Lord was furious, and order us to capture both his counterpart and the young Witch, whom he thinks will be a powerful Ally." Snape spat while glaring at a certain closed door on the second floor. "And because of Potter's Familiar, I believe she may have just open the door for the Dark Lord to openly attack sooner then he had plan." Snape warned as many cringed at the thought.

"It may be so Severus, but with the Ministry now at full alert, I really doubt it would be as worse as the last war." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested, and then making a decision, he again spoke up. "Dark times will be upon us, and I fear we need all the support we can get." Dumbledore stopped knowing what he would say next would not take well with his Order Members. "Because of this I would like the Elementals to take full part of our meetings so they can add their suggestions and give us advice of how their powers can support our cause." Dumbledore stopped as many spoke out against the idea.

"You can't be serious, the Elementals are just children, there is no way they can help us in this war!" A new Order Member quickly shouted.

"He is right look what happened in Diagon Alley, seventeen Wizards were kissed, the Elementals were no help at all!" Another angrily shouted but as many agreed a magically enhance voice quieted everyone.

"Since many of you weren't in the Alley, you would not have known that Clair and Ginny had successfully killed well over two-hundred Dementors." Mad-eye barked as he glared at the now silent but wide-eyed Members. "So if the Elementals weren't there to help us, I assure you that Diagon Alley would be a Ghost Town by now." Mad-eye warned as the Headmaster again spoke up.

"Mad-eye showed me his memories of the Elementals battle in the sky, which I assure you all, if all the Dementors had attacked the Alley we would not be having this meeting!" Dumbledore warned as many gulped at the thought. "With that said, I do believe at the next meeting the two Elementals will be in attendance." Dumbledore suggested as many reluctantly agreed.

The following morning a young Witch stepped down from the stairs and saw her headmaster sitting on one of her chairs in her large living room. "Good morning Clair, please be seated we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore kindly warned as his startled student sat on the couch before him.

"Headmaster did something happen?" Clair worriedly asked as her Headmaster shook his head.

"No nothing to worry about, but I would like you and Ginny to attend my Order meetings for now on, so we can work together to defeat Tom." Dumbledore firmly suggested as his student readily agreed.

"I accept your offer to join the Order, and I am sure Ginny will be more then happy to join." Clair quickly informed her Headmaster.

"Then I will be expecting you and Ginny in our next meeting in two days." Dumbledore happily informed his student and left the room.

"Great what have I gotten myself into now?" Clair thought as she stood up and went to her friend's room, to tell her what just happen.


	10. A Surprise Apprenticeship

A/N; I just got my Netbook, and here is my first update of hopefully many.

Also sorry I skipped the Order Meeting with the Elementals, I really didn't had any ideas what would happen, so I decided to skip to school.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 1

The rest of the summer went too fast for the teens of Grimmauld Pl. and soon they all were piling onto the train that would take them to Hogwarts. "Stay safe everyone and we will see you during the holidays." A teary eye Molly called out as she watched her charges wave from the windows and soon the train left the platform.

On the ride to Hogwarts two young Witches sat alone reading until the youngest one looked up. "Clair are you sure about going to Hogwarts as a girl?" Ginny wondered as her friend shrugged.

"I will only be a girl on the train ride and will change back before leaving the carriages." Clair sighed as she put her book down. "And plus this will stop unwanted guests from overstaying their welcome." Clair stopped as the doors to their compartment opened for three Wizards.

"Weasley we are looking for Potter, do you know where that coward is hiding?" Draco spat as the young Witch looked disgusted.

"Sorry I don't know where Harry is, why you don't try another compartment." Ginny suggested as she tried to ignore the three Wizards.

"That the thing Weasley, we went threw the entire train, and other seeing his so called friends, Potter is nowhere to be seen." Draco spat as he now notice the second Witch. "Who are you?" Draco rudely asked the unknown Witch.

"I'm just a Witch heading to Hogwarts to see Professor Dumbledore." Clair tiredly informed the rude Wizard as she looked to the book she was reading.

"It maybe so, but I am afraid it is against the rules for non-students to be on this train." Draco warned as he stepped into the compartment. "And as a Prefect I insist you come with us!" Draco quickly commanded, but was stopped by two now standing Witches with Wands drawn.

"I don't think so Malfoy, I have the Headmaster full permission to be on this train, so you can't do anything to me." Clair warned as the Wizard glared at her.

"You dare to defy me, I will report this to Madam Umbridge, and then you will wish you came with me!" Draco stuttered out as he and his goons left the compartment.

With the unwanted Wizards gone, the older Witch looked to her friend. "Ginny do you have any idea who is this Umbridge person is?" Clair wondered as her friend looked worried.

"I am not sure actually, but I think I heard dad mumbled not so friendly things about her." Ginny warned as her friend gulped.

"Then I think Clair shouldn't be seen until I know it is safe for me to walk around." Clair quickly decided as she closed her eyes and shivered as her body changed to that of a boy.

"That might be a good idea Harry, so do you want to play chess to pass the time." Ginny suggested as her friend agreed.

Hogwarts

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, that was until four friends got to the school entrance to be stopped by a toad like Witch. "Ms. Weasley, I gotten a report of an unauthorized Witch on the train, care to explain why she was there with you?" Umbridge sweetly asked the young student.

"I am afraid you heard wrong Madam Umbridge, Clair had the Headmaster full permission to be on the train, so she should not be in any trouble." Ginny quickly informed a not so believing Witch.

"It doesn't matter who Clair got her permission from, since right now I am the only person whom can authorize non-students to take the train." Umbridge warned as an elderly Wizard stepped between her and the students.

"Madam Umbridge I think you are overstepping your duties as Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge." Dumbledore warned as the toad like Witch turned on him.

"I am afraid you are wrong Headmaster, since the Minister himself gave me more power over this school to overrule any decisions you make." Umbridge warned as she glared at the Headmaster. "So in other words if this Clair person step foot in Hogwarts she will be removed from the school by Aurors!" Umbridge warned a not so happy Headmaster.

"Madam Umbridge, you can't arrest Clair since as my Apprentice, so she has the every right to be here in the school." Dumbledore quickly informed a not so happy Witch.

"Apprentice, I will see about that Headmaster!" Umbridge spat before storming into the school.

With the unlike Witch gone, the Headmaster turned to a messy Wizard. "Mr. Potter I think you better meets me in my office now." Dumbledore gravely suggested before heading to the Great Hall.

Headmaster's Office

The very worried young student only needed to wait ten minutes before his Headmaster walked into the room and sat behind his desk. "Mr. Potter care to turn yourself into your female self before we begin." Dumbledore tiredly suggested as his young student nodded before shivering as his body changed into a girl.

"Headmaster can Madam Umbridge do what she warned you of doing?" Clair worriedly asked her Headmaster.

"I am afraid it is so Ms. Lakeshore, but as my Apprentice I can protect you once you fill these forms." Dumbledore warned as several Parchments appeared before him.

"Look like I have no choice but to do this since there is no telling when I might be accidentally turned into a girl." Clair grumbled as she filled the forms and handed them over to her Headmaster.

"Good once I magically dated these forms to the middle of summer, Madam Umbridge will think you weren't just Apprentice now." Dumbledore smiled as he waved his Wand at the Parchments.

"Um Headmaster, I am wondering as your Apprentice am I going to get extra training, or this is just a reason for me being in the school?" Clair wondered as her Headmaster looked lost in his thoughts before speaking.

"Actually I believe I should oversee some advance training to help you in your fight against Tom." Dumbledore suggested with a smiled. "And it is a good thing, since as Clair Lakeshore I won't be criticized for giving the Boy who lives extra training." Dumbledore grinned before going over the plans for the young Witches training.

Great Hall

Dinner was just halfway done, when the doors to the room open for the Headmaster and a young Witch, and once both reach the Head Table, the Headmaster address the Student Body. "I am sorry for my late arrival I was in a meeting with my Apprentice." Dumbledore smiled at his blushing student. "This young Witch is Apprentice Clair Lakeshore, whom will be seen in the school every now and then, so please if you see her, do make her stay a pleasant one." Dumbledore gently suggested before gesturing his Apprentice to be seated at the Head Table next to him.

Once seated, a stern Witch looked to the Headmaster. "Albus I am surprise, when you said you will have a visitor coming every now and then, I never thought it would be your Apprentice." McGonagall shockingly informed her Headmaster.

"Well Minerva I did want to surprise everyone." Dumbledore smiled as he begin eating and introduce his young Apprentice to his other staff, while at the same time got glares from a certain Toad like Witch.


	11. Troubles

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter, I will have more coming soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 2

Hogwarts Hallway

The morning of the second day of school, found a very wet messy hair Witch grumbling about a certain Poltergeist. "Peeves wait until I get my hands on you." Clair grumbled as she tried to use magic to dry herself so she could change back to being a boy but before she had the chance she froze as an unwelcome voice sounded.

"Hold it right there Ms. Lakeshore!" Umbridge sweetly called out as the young Witch cringed.

"I'm sorry Madam Umbridge I have an important meeting with the Headmaster, so can this wait until I see him?" Clair tried to say, but a couple of older Slytherins was blocking her path.

"I don't think so Ms. Lakeshore, so please come with me so we can sort your so call Apprenticeship." Umbridge suggested as the older students started forward towards the younger student.

"Sorry I very busy right now so please leave me alone." Clair calmly informed everyone, but before the three unwanted Wizards and Witch could do anything, the older students slipped on a puddle of water, instantly the young Witch rushed right threw the fallen Slytherins.

"Lakeshore you better come back right now!" Umbridge shouted and started running after the young Witch but as they ran around the corner, she was shock to see the young Witch was nowhere to be seen. "Darn that Lakeshore how did she disappear so fast!" Umbridge angrily shouted as she glared down an empty hallway. "I will get her next time I see her again." Umbridge promised before heading towards the Great Hall.

Great Hall

Sometime later two friends spotted a messy hair friend entering the room. "Harry what took you so long?" Ron mumbled with food in his mouth.

"I was stopped by Madam Umbridge after Peeves threw a water balloon on me." Harry grumbled as he sat on the table and began eating.

"Oh Harry did Madam Umbridge say anything to you?" Hermione worriedly asked as her friend shook his head.

"No she didn't have the chance thanks to Clover." Harry shrugged as he continued eating not wanting to go into more details until they were in a more private setting.

"Professor Umbridge seems to have a grudge against Clair, I wonder why?" Ron wondered as his friend looked to him.

"Please Ron don't tell me Professor Umbridge is teaching Defense?" A horror struck Harry asked his nodding friend.

"She is, since the Ministry sent her to keep the school in order in these dark times." Hermione worriedly informed her friend.

"Somehow I don't think Professor Umbridge is here for our protection." Harry suggested as he spotted the toad like professor at the Head Table.

"Harry I know you only met the professor under not so friendly circumstances, so please wait until classes start before condemning her." Hermione warned as her friend sighed.

"I know Hermione, its just I have a feeling I won't like her one bit." Harry declared as Owls flew in delivering letters and packages, and one flew to the Toad, causing her to grin as she stood up after reading her letter.

As the Toad like professor stood up, there was silence as her unnatural sweet voice sounded. "I receive word from our esteem Minister Fudge, which he will allow me to take full control over this learning institution." Umbridge smiled as many cringed. "And from now on I will set new decrees that everyone from students to the Headmaster have to follow." Umbridge warned as many gulped at the thought. "And the first rule is that no Professor is allowed to have an Apprentice while working in this school!" Umbridge smiled as the Headmaster turned on her.

"Professor Umbridge you can't be serious!" Dumbledore quickly asked as the not so friendly professor glared at him.

"I am Headmaster, and don't think as Headmaster will make you above my Rules, because you are not!" Umbridge warned as she looked back to the student. "My second Decree is I will be assigning an inquisitional Squid which will have more power then the Head Students." Umbridge continued as many groaned. "I already personally handpick the students so please don't come to me for admittance in this important duty to the Ministry." Umbridge smiled as a good number of students pulled out a badge and place them on their Robes. "Now that said, I will be adding more Decrees in the future to help protect Hogwarts in this time of Darkness, so please follow them or there will be dire consequences for those who break them." Umbridge warned as a messy hair Wizard gulp knowing he will be in trouble if a certain accident occurs.


	12. Rebellion

A/N; I will have more of Clover antics soon, and if you are wondering I am not planning to remove a certain professor just yet maybe in a couple more chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October??

Gryffindor common room

A month pass as the students of Hogwarts whom was under the protection of the Ministry, and three of the four houses was not too happy. "Great what are we going to do, about this so call protection?" Harry wondered as he looked to his friends.

"Yeah thanks to Umbridge we are not learning anything, just useless junk that will probably get us killed if we were attack by Dark Wizards." Ron loudly complained as his other friend agreed.

"But what can we do, Umbridge has the full backing of the Ministry, and will use all its power to make sure we know she has full control of Hogwarts." Hermione warned as she sighed at the problem at hand.

"Actually I can think of a plan." Ginny smiled as she walked over to the friends.

"Ginny that will be too dangerous who know what Umbridge will do if we are caught." Hermione worriedly warned as her friend shook her head.

"Hermione have you forgotten both Harry and I are Elementals." Ginny reminded her friend as she sat next to her fellow Elemental. "Our Elemental powers can protect us from all sorts of spells which will include the Unforgivables." Ginny firmly informed her friends.

"But since we shouldn't reveal our abilities, I think we should sick our Guardians on the not so friendly so call professor." Harry added but his friend shook her head.

"Harry I am afraid Blaze doesn't work well indoors, but if Umbridge set foot outside of Hogwarts she will be able to do something." Ginny warned as her friend gave it a thought.

"Actually Ginny I think Clover can handle Umbridge herself, while I make sure no harm will become of my Elemental Guardian." Harry suggested as his friend agreed.

"But still Harry what will Clover do to Umbridge?" Ron wondered as his friend shrugged unsure he wants to know.

"I'm sure Clover will have something planned that will scare Umbridge out of Hogwarts, at lease that I hope she can." Harry hopped as did his friends.

Great Hall

The following morning as many of the students ate breakfast, the doors quickly open and closed as a panicked toad like professor rushed in. "There is a troll in the hallways, Headmaster you better do something about it or the Minister will hear of this attempt against my life!" A very frighten Umbridge quickly ordered as the Headmaster nodded.

"I will check this now, Minerva please keep the students here, while I check the Professor claims." Dumbledore suggested as he got up and left the room.

In less then ten minutes the Headmaster appeared back in the room looking to his professor. "Professor Umbridge are you sure there was a Troll in the Hallway, since I don't see anything amiss." Dumbledore firmly informed an unbelieving Professor.

"It can't be Headmaster I had seen the Troll destroyed everything from the school entrance to here!" Umbridge quickly shouted as the Headmaster shook his head.

"I Magically scanned the Wards for any intruders, and found nothing Professor Umbridge, and if you looked out in the Hallway, you will find it in one piece." Dumbledore calmly suggested as the professor rushed back out in the Hallway to find it looking normal.

"It can't be I saw the troll completely destroy this hallway, leaving holes in the walls and breaking the statues and the Armor Guards." Umbridge yelled as she turned to the Headmaster. "You must have done something to the Hallway, to erase the damage that was done by the Troll." Umbridge quickly accused as the Headmaster look not so nicely at her.

"I did no such thing Professor Umbridge, and to let you know, that last time a Troll came into our school, it took all the professors a whole day to repair the Damages it done." Dumbledore firmly informed the not so happy professor.

"Are you calling me a Liar Headmaster?" A very angry Umbridge yelled as the Headmaster glared.

"No I am not Professor Umbridge, but I believe someone pulled a prank that would make you believe you were attack by a Troll." Dumbledore suggested as he headed back to the Head Table.

"Headmaster if this was a Prank I order you to find the students responsible for this!" Umbridge shouted as the Headmaster looked to her as he sat on his chair.

"I'm afraid I am too busy to investigate this Prank Professor Umbridge, but if there is more Pranks done, I will personally find the students involve." Dumbledore promised as he started eating.

"Then you better headmaster or I will not only have you fired, I will have the students involved in this Prank in Azkaban Prison before nightfall!" Umbridge angrily promised before storming out of the room.

As the irate professor left, a messy hair young Wizard grinned as he telepathically sent a message to his Familiar. "Clover well done, but lets try another Prank in a few days, so Umbridge will be caught of guard again." Harry suggested and got a reply.

"Fine brother dear, do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to keep an eye on everyone." Clover wondered as her brother shook his head.

"I should be fine for now, but just make sure the so call Inquisitional Squid doesn't harass anymore students, since I am getting tired of them looking like they own Hogwarts." Harry suggested and began eating knowing if their plans work the Headmaster would probably be looking for a new DADA professor before the end of the year.


	13. Downfall of the Inquisitional Squid

A/N; I corrected the mistake in the spells.

In addiction I notice a paragraph missing which was where Umbridge awoken Draco, I now fixed that part and it is now got more details added, and sorry for that mistake.

Sorry for the ending part, but the next chapter will see the last of certain professor.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October??

Hogwarts Hallways

Hour before curfew a group of Slytherins made their patrol, many grinned at the chance of finding an unfortunate victim, but a few others was nervous. "Draco are you sure the other group was mistaking when they were scared off by Dementors in the third floor hallways?" Goyle dumbly asked his friend.

"Not that again, I am sure there is no large snake, Werewolf, or Dementors here in Hogwarts, it just someone pulling some kind of prank for the last couple of weeks." Draco sneered since the appearance of the so call Dark Creatures made everyone in his group nervous and had caused a large number of the Squid to quit. "Just wait and see, Madam Umbridge will soon catch the Pranksters and then we will have our revenge for his humiliation they cause. " Draco stopped as they came across five black coffins they froze. "I think we better start our runs in the next floor." Draco stuttered out, but before they could move, every one of the coffins opened revealing five well dress men with paled skins whom started sitting up.

"Inferi…" Someone in his group shouted but another corrected him.

"No its worse, they are Vampires." Another shouted in fear, causing everyone to run, as the Vampires floated from their coffins and flew after them.

As every one of the Slytherins scatter, one certain Blond was ready to wet his pants as he heard screams of pain from those in his group. "This is real, this is really happening…" Draco thoughts were interrupted as a group of Vampires grabbed him and it was all he remembered.

Great Hall

The following morning groups of students were startled as they saw a large number of unconscious Slytherins and a few other students from the other houses floating above their tables, they all look like they had wet themselves. "What is the meaning of this?" A not so happy toad like Witch shouted as she walked into the room and spotted the floating students.

"Professor Umbridge we just came into the room, I don't know how this happen." A nervous young Gryffindor quickly inform the professor.

"I don't want excuses I want my Inquisitional Squid down and those responsible for this in Azkaban Prison!" Umbridge shouted as the other Professors walked in.

"Madam Umbridge we still don't know who is responsible for these pranks." Dumbledore tiredly informed his professor, while he pulled out his Wand and did some scans on the floating student. "Hmm impressive spell work, but I fear there is no way to bring those students down without causing them some pain." Dumbledore warned as his professor sneered at him.

"I don't care what you think Headmaster!" Umbridge glared as she pulled out her Wand. "Finite Incantum!" Umbridge shouted before the Headmaster could stop her, instantly all the floating students fell on cushions of water which appeared before hitting the tables.

"Hmm I had a feeling it was that certain Familiar." Dumbledore inwardly smiled as he glared at the Professor. "Professor Umbridge if you would have waited, I would have a cast a much safer spell to use on the students." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the Toad like professor walked to an unconscious student.

"Enervate!" Umbridge shouted, instantly the young Wizard awoke looking scared. "Mr. Malfoy what in Merlin's name happen to you?" Umbridge commanded as young Wizard quickly got off the table.

"It was Vampires Professor, but I quit, I will no longer risk my life for the Ministry!" Draco shakily informed the not so happy professor, before rushing out of the room.

In the end all the revived Inquisitional Squid had quit, and a certain professor was beyond angry. "Dumbledore this is the last straw, Minister Fudge will hear of this Humiliation to the Ministry, and he will have your job!" Umbridge shouted as she started walking out of the room, but stopped as a snakelike Wizard appeared in the doorway.

"I am here for you Umbridge." Voldemort hissed causing the professor eyes to roll as she fainted.

With the unwelcome professor out cold, the snakelike Wizard laughed. "Wow I finally caused that toad to faint." Voldemort wickedly laughed before melting in a puddle of water.

Once it was clear, the age Headmaster shook his head. "Clover I think you may have outdid the Marauders." Dumbledore amusedly thought as he walked to the fallen professor to levitate her, and then turned to those in the room. "Please everyone enjoy the rest of the day, but I fear DADA classes is cancelled until further notice." Dumbledore kindly warned before levitating the fallen professor to the Hospital Wing.


	14. Meetings with the Minister

A/N; Sorry for the shortist chapter in this story, I will have part two in a day or two, since I need time to figure out how to finish off a certain Professor.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

The following day the now nervous Headmaster sat waiting for an important guest. "Great the Minister will find a way to do the things Madam Umbridge had promised, what I am going to do." Dumbledore thought as his fireplace blazed up in green flames as an important looking Wizard stepped threw with a large dark skin Auror. "Minister Fudge, and Auror Shacklebolt please be seated and well begin this meeting." Dumbledore calmly suggested as his guests did as they were told.

"Headmaster before we begin are you any closer to capturing the Pranksters responsible for disrupting Ministry officials?" Fudge firmly asked the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid I am not any closer in finding the students involved in these Pranks." Dumbledore tiredly warned as he looked to the Minister. "The Pranksters had covered their tracks too well Minister." Dumbledore finished as the not so happy Minister looked not so nicely at him.

"Headmaster from the reports I am getting from Madam Umbridge I can have you fired which is something I wished to avoid." Fudge sighed as he took out some papers. "From Madam Umbridge reports you are letting your Professors teach underage students spells that they not required too learn." Fudge warned as the Headmaster held out his hand.

"Please Minister, can I see what we are not supposed to teach to my students." Dumbledore firmly asked as the Minister looked over a couple parchments.

"Of course Headmaster, Madam Umbridge was very detailed in the spells that she sees that is inappropriate to teach to minors." Fudge warned as he handed over a long list of spells with details of which it was taught too and when.

Once the Headmaster glanced at the list he quickly looked up. "Minister according to this list, these spells are the standard spells required by our current teaching laws which are fully accepted by the Board of Governors." Dumbledore warned while placing the Parchment on his desk. "From what I see there is nothing wrong with our way of teaching Minister." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the Minister glared.

"That is not what Madam Umbridge is saying Headmaster." Fudge stopped as he calmed himself. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but with everything happening in the Ministry and with He who not be name being out in the open, I am press to do many things at once." Fudge warned as he sighed. "But as a friend I am willing to give your Professors another chance." Fudge stopped as he looked to the Auror. "Auror Shacklebolt will be observing the main classes Madam Umbridge is not too happy with and please don't forewarn the professors, since a note will be all the warning they get." Fudge warned as the Headmaster nodded as he got a Quill and Parchment out and wrote a quick note.

"This note will allow Auror Shacklebolt to attend any classes he needs to observe, and without the Professor interfering." Dumbledore informed his guests as he pass the Parchment to the Auror.

"Thank you Headmaster, and if you don't mind, I should make my rounds now." Shacklebolt firmly suggested as the Headmaster agreed, he left the office.

"Now that is out of the way, Minister when will our next meeting concerning Madam Umbridge be?" Dumbledore wondered as the Minister gave it a thought before speaking.

"I would think once Madam Umbridge is out of the Hospital Wing and is fully recovered by the last Prank that was played out on her." Fudge started as he looked lost in his thoughts. "I would think later in a couple days to give Auror Shacklebolt sometime to observe all the classes Madam Umbridge is not too happy with." Fudge suggested as the Headmaster agreed, he got up and left after a friendly goodbye

Once the Minister left the Headmaster sighed. "Look like Fudge is trying to give us a second chance, or maybe he is trying to get back on my good side." Dumbledore thought as he started on some work that was interrupted by the Minister's arrival.


	15. Umbridge Downfall

A/N; Darn I knew I should have use the scene where Clover attack Umbridge with her Blood Quill while she was in a meeting with Fudge and Dumbledore, since that would have ended with her full arrest in this chapter, but in the end I decided to use another scene I just thought of.

The next chapter will be the final part of Umbridge rule.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

By the end of the day, a dark skin Auror sighed as he made his rounds. "What a waist of time, there was nothing wrong with any of the classes Umbridge had written on this." Shacklebolt grumbled as he crumpled a parchment in his hand, but stop in his tracks as he heard some whimpering and an unnatural sweet voice scolding someone.

"I don't want any accuses Mudblood, continue writing lines or I will add another hundred!" A not friendly voice shouted from a closed off room.

"That is Madam Umbridge, what is in Merlin's name is she doing in there?" Shacklebolt thought as he made himself invisible and entered the room.

Once in the room, the Auror was shocked to see what to be a First Year using a Dark Object to write Lines with his on blood. "A Blood Quill, Umbridge you got lots of explaining to do!" Shacklebolt angrily thought as he waved his wand. "Stupefy!" Shacklebolt shouted sending the toad like professor falling to the ground, instantly he removed his charms and went to the now panicky student. "It's alright I am an Auror, and what Umbridge is doing to you is illegal." Shackle gently informed a slowly calming student. "Now can you tell me why is Umbridge having you write Lines with this?" Shacklebolt firmly asked as the student looked scared.

"I was just in the hallways, when one of Professor Umbridge's Inquisitional Squid members grabbed me and brought me to her a couple days ago." The very scared student informed the Auror. "I never did anything sir, I was just heading back to my dorm just after dinner." The student cried as the Auror place a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you are no longer in trouble, why not head to the Hospital Wing to fix your hand, I will sort out this mess." Shacklebolt kindly suggested and with a nod, the student left, but as he left the room he was gone leaving a puddle of water, which the Auror never noticed as he tied the toad and start running scans on the Dark Object. "Over fifteen students had used this Quill, and from my scans many had used this more then once." Shacklebolt spat at the tied toad. "I better get all the information from the students before I press charges against this monster." Shacklebolt thought before casting a spell, which would reveal who used the Quill for the last few months, and in the end, he was beyond mad as he left the room, and then magically sealed it to trap the toad.

Unknown to the Auror moments after the Auror left the room, the tied up toad melted, leaving a soggy rope on the floor.

Headmaster's Office

Hours later and five pages of serious crimes against minors, the Dark skin Auror stormed into the room. "Headmaster Dumbledore I am here to arrest Madam Umbridge for torturing Minors!" Shacklebolt angrily informed a shocked Headmaster.

"Torturing how…" Dumbledore stuttered out as the Auror slammed some Parchments on his desks.

"Umbridge been sending her so call Inquisitional Squid to round up Muggle-Born and Half-blood's to have place in Detention with her for no reason." Shacklebolt spat, as he look very angry. "She had been using this to have the students write Lines with!" It was all Shacklebolt could say, as he slammed a Quill on the desk.

"A Blood Quill, Umbridge was using this Dark Object on my students!" Dumbledore shouted, now sounding equally as angry as the Auror.

"I'm afraid so, I already gotten confirm testimonies from those students which were forced to use this Quill, and now I have every right to arrest that monster!" Shacklebolt angrily warned as the Headmaster nodded in acceptance.

"I will not get in your way Auror Shacklebolt, but I better tell Madam Pomfrey she will be getting a Visitor soon." Dumbledore angrily suggested before heading to his fireplace for a Floo Call.

In a few moments, the Headmaster ended the call, to turn to the Auror. "Auror Shacklebolt, I had Madam Pomfrey place Umbridge in a Stasis Sleep so she won't be going anywhere soon." Dumbledore tiredly informed a startled Auror.

"Um Headmaster how can Madam Pomfrey do that when I already captured Umbridge in her classroom?" A very confuse Auror asked a very startle Headmaster.

"I have no idea what you mean Auror Shacklebolt, Madam Umbridge been in a Dreamless Sleep since yesterday, since the last Prank left her with an unstable mind." Dumbledore warned as the Auror snorted in disbelief.

"I really don't think Umbridge mind was stable in the first place!" Shacklebolt spat out as he looked to the Headmaster. "But what is going on, if Umbridge was in the Hospital Wing all this time, who did I captured?" Shacklebolt wondered as the Headmaster grinned.

"I think our little Guardian of Hogwarts got some explaining right Clover?" Dumbledore calmly asked, instantly a smiling four-year-old messy hair girl appeared.  
"Don't you mean Guardians, since there are four of us." Clover smiled as the Headmaster looked to her.

"Four Clover, last I heard it was you and Blaze?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Guardian sat down.

"I actually never met the other two Guardians yet, but I do know they are around looking out for the students of Hogwarts." Clover thoughtfully informed the Headmaster.

"I guess meeting the other Guardians can wait, but for now Clover, we need to know everything you know about Umbridge and her Blood Quill." Dumbledore firmly asked the little girl.

"Well first of all, that Blood Quill is Umbridge's, I sort of Borrowed it for the little show for Auror Shacklebolt." Clover innocently informed the two Wizards.  
"Clover I'm afraid if you had stolen the Blood Quill, it could be used against us, when we use it to prosecute Umbridge." Shacklebolt warned as the little girl looked to him.

"But Auror Shacklebolt since you did find the Quill in the DADA Classroom, you could say you accidentally stumble across it, since Umbridge have the habit of leaving it out in the open for her next victim." Clover countered as the Auror accepted it.

"Yes that will work, and I could use my excuse of looking over the classes for the reason for me being in the DADA classroom." Shacklebolt smiled at the thought of getting back at the toad.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow I will have a meeting with the Minister, while you interrogate Umbridge in your holding cells." Dumbledore quickly suggested and the Auror agreed.

"I will move Umbridge to the Ministry tonight, and hopefully get a full confession before your meeting is over." Shacklebolt firmly informed the Headmaster and soon they all departed to get their plans underway.


	16. Return to normalcy

A/N; To tell you the truth I was not sure about adding the last part concerning Clair, but since I already wrote it, I guess I will stick to it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Headmaster's Office

Early in the evening the Headmaster silently sighed as the Ministry of Magic talked about new Laws he been trying to pass, which he knew would do no good for those who is not Pureblood. "Yes I think you proven your point Minister, but we should stop this discussion, since Auror Shacklebolt is here." Dumbledore suggested as the Dark skin Auror stepped into the door.

"Headmaster, Minister, I am sorry I'm later." Shacklebolt quickly apologized as he walked in and sat before the Headmaster.

"Now that we are here, I believe we should start." Dumbledore started to say, but the Minister interrupted him.

"One second Headmaster, Madam Umbridge isn't here yet." Fudge firmly warned as the Auror place a folder on the Headmaster's desk.

"Actually Minister, Madam Umbridge is in the Ministry Holding cells, since I have here confirmed testimonies of her forcing the students of Hogwarts to using a Blood Quill for writing Lines." Shacklebolt warned as the not so happy Minister turned on him.

"That got to be a lie Madam Umbridge wouldn't do such a thing!" Fudge quickly shouted as the Auror looked to him.

"I saw the evidence Minister, a little over fifteen students were forced to write Lines with that Dark Artifact, many of them had to do that for more then one day worth of Detentions." Shacklebolt gravely warned as the blood drained from the Minister's face.

"But Madam Umbridge couldn't have, Auror Shacklebolt if you found a Blood Quill in her possession, she is Authorize to use it." Fudge quickly informed the not so happy Auror.

"Authorize, I believe the current laws for the use of the Blood Quill, states it should be only use to signing contracts, and never be used to write long sentences, which Madam Umbridge is being accuse of." Shacklebolt warned as the Minister snatch the folder and flipped it open to read the report.

"According to this, Madam Umbridge states she was given full permission by me to use the Quill on the students." Fudge read with wide-eyes. "But I never authorize this, I would never have." Fudge stuttered out as the Auror glared at him.

"In that case Minister Fudge, would you accompany me to the Auror's office, to give me a full statement of what you allowed Madam Umbridge to do while she was here in Hogwarts for the last two months." Shacklebolt firmly suggested as the Minister gulped.

"But the only instructions I gave Madam Umbridge was that she has more Authority then Headmaster himself, so she could enforce Ministry Laws." Fudge gulped as two glares sent his way.

"I appear Minister, Madam Umbridge has overstepped her boundaries, and you never knew what she was up too." Dumbledore firmly guess as the Minister quickly nodded too.

"Yes Headmaster, like I said yesterday, I am overloaded with Ministry work, so I gave Madam Umbridge that note at the beginning of the school year, so she wouldn't give me more things to think about." Fudge quickly confessed as he hoped the Prophet does not learn of this.

"Well then I will leave now to continue this investigation against Madam Umbridge, and Minister Fudge, you better pray that I don't discover you were lying to me, or I will make sure you will be sharing a Cell next to her." Shacklebolt warned as he stood up and left threw the Fireplace.

With the Auror gone, the Headmaster looked to the Minister. "Before we start Minister Fudge, I believe we need to settle some Decrees that Madam Umbridge set upon this school." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the Minister gulped.

Great Hall

The following morning as a smiling messy hair young Witch stepped into the room, a group of students blocked her path. "Lakeshore what are you doing here, Madam Umbridge made it clear you are not suppose to step foot on school grounds!" Draco hissed as the young Witch glared at him.

"Actually Malfoy, as of last night all of Madam Umbridge Decrees has been terminated, so I'm back as the Headmaster's Apprentice." Clair warned as she shoved pass the Slytherins.

"What the Decrees can't be voided!" Draco shouted as another voice sounded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lakeshore is right, since Minister Fudge had declared all Madam Umbridge Decrees was not Ministry Approved." McGonagall firmly informed the Slytherin. "And also to let you know, the Inquisitional Squid is now disbanded, so the few Members who still have their Badges must turn them in now or you will have a month worth of Detentions if you try to continue using it to harass the students." McGonagall warned, immediately three students quickly rose from where they sat and handed over their Badges to the Deputy-Headmistress relief.

With the last of the Inquisitional Squid Members retired, the Deputy-Headmistress smile at the young Witch before her. "Now that is done, Ms. Lakeshore, since the Headmaster is out on a Ministry errand, he appointment me to hand this over to you." McGonagal smiled as she pass a shinny silver badge with a large Cursive A in the center, and all the four symbols of the Houses of Hogwarts around it. "This Badge will give you the full power of a Head Student, and I am warning you now, don't misuse this important duty to the School or you will be permanently banned from Hogwarts grounds." McGonagall firmly warned as her student nodded.

"I won't misuse this Badge Professor, I promise you that." Clair firmly declared as her professor accepted it.

"I know you won't Ms. Lakeshore, and another thing you should know, as the Headmaster's Apprentice, you are required to sit at the Head table while you are here at school." McGonagall warned, and with a nod, her student followed her to a seat beside the Headmaster's chair.

Once standing before her chair the Deputy-Headmistress looked to the student body. "Now since I know you all heard the wonderful news, I guess I won't need to repeat myself." McGonagall started as she looked to her students. "But on other matters concerning this school, Madam Umbridge has been sacked from her teaching duties, and is awaiting her trials for torturing Minors." McGonagall gravely informed a now shock audience. "Now don't think you won't be having anymore DADA classes this year since the Headmaster was able to hire an Auror to continue teaching DADA." As McGonagall said that, a Pink hair young Witch stumbled threw the door to the room, and the few who knew her, knew life in Hogwarts would returned to normal.


	17. Warnings, and a Visitor

A/N;Right now I'm still working on how Neville and Luna is going to reveal themselves, but like in the end of this chapter, I would have their Familiars appear every now and then.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

November??

Great Hall

The month passed without any incidents that were until a messy hair young Witch chased a four-year-old girl into the room. "Clover you better get back here this minute!" Clair shouted as her familiar rushed behind the Headmaster whom was watching in amusement.

"Ms. Lakeshore, care to tell me what Clover done this time?" Dumbledore wondered as he picked up the charming little girl and offered some of her favorite foods.

"Oh the usual things Headmaster, so please hand her over so I can kill her." Clair firmly suggested as her Headmaster shook his head.

"There will be no killings while under my Apprenticeship Ms. Lakeshore, but since you both are here, care to have breakfast here?" Dumbledore happily suggested as his Apprentice shook her head.

"Sorry I am very busy right now, so care to take care of that monster of mine for today?" Clair wondered as her Headmaster nodded, to the surprise of his colleagues.

"I would love to baby sit your charming sister Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore happily informed the young Witch whom started walking out.

"Well good luck with my sister, you will need it." Clair declared before she quickly disappeared out of the door.

With the Apprentice gone, the stern looking professor looked to her colleague. "Albus don't tell me you are allowing Ms. Lakeshore sister to be in this school?" McGonagall shockingly asked her Headmaster.

"Of course Minerva since you can't have one without the other." Dumbledore smiled down at the little girl. "And plus I can never say no to this charming little girl." Dumbledore grinned as the little girl pouted.

"I am not little." Clover argued before scooping up some eggs to continue eating.

"Of course my dear lady." Dumbledore smiled as he saw another messy hair student entering the room. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Lakeshore left her sister here." Dumbledore happily called out.

"Oh she did, I was wondering when we will see that little monster here in Hogwarts." Harry grumbled as he sat with his friends.

"I am not little." Clover argued from where she sat.

"Hush Clover dear, you better get your fill since I need to head to my office soon." Dumbledore kindly warned and the little girl nodded before eating again.

As the Headmaster and those around him charmed by the little girl, her older brother sighed as he began eating. "You know Harry, I was wondering when Clover was finally going to show herself." Ginny wondered as she looked to the excessively happy Headmaster helping the little girl on his lap to some food.

"Actually Ginny I been hoping to avoid this, but Clover had enough with hiding and wanted to be seen." Harry sighed as he wished he could continue keeping his familiar a secret.

"Well I don't mind Clover being here, since it is actually fun to have her around." Hermione smiled as she looked to the charming girl.

"I know what you mean Hermione, Clover made life at Grimmauld Pl a better place to live in." Ginny smiled as her friend groan.

"Better place?" Harry grumbled, as he looked to his Familiar. "Thanks to Clover I could never be a boy the entire day, since she prefers my female self." Harry whispered so only his friend would have heard him.

"Harry Potter, I don't know why you are complaining, since you seem to have more fun as a female." Hermione grinned as her friend glared.

"Yeah sure Hermione, you girls seems to have more fun when Clair is around, since you enjoy dressing her up, and putting makeup on her to make her look pretty." A red face Harry grumbled as the plates cleared of food. "Hey I never finished eating!" Harry quickly yelled as his friends started pulling him from the tables.

"Harry if you did less complaining and been here early, you would have all the food to your hearts content." Ginny warned as her friend glared.

"You can blame my lateness on a certain monster of mine." Harry grumbled while being dragged out of the room.

"You know Harry you really should try to get along with your Familiar." Ginny warned as they separated to different classes.

Headmaster's Office

Later that evening he Headmaster sat alone doing some work, when he looked up to the door. "Come in Severus!" Dumbledore called out, and the Potion Professor stepped in.

"Before I begin, where is that little monster you decided to bring into Hogwarts?" Snape sneered as his Headmaster went back to his work.

"Clover is on her daily patrols, so it is safe for you to come in." Dumbledore calmly informed a not so happy professor sat before him.

"Albus the Dark Lord is planning something?" Snape warned as his Headmaster sighed he looked up from his work.

"I take it Tom is still trying to capture Clair," Dumbledore wondered as his professor nodded too.

"Yes, and since he knows Lakeshore is here with her brat, the Dark Lord is planning something big, which I am afraid he won't tell any of his Death Eaters until he is ready to reveal it." Snape warned as the Headmaster sighed.

"I will warn the Elemental Guardians to be more on the alert, and also to make sure Ms. Lakeshore and Ms. Weasley knows about this." Dumbledore gravely suggested as his professor sneered.

"Is that wise, since this is Potter we are talking about, he might do something stupid like he does every year." Snape warned as the age professor sighed at the thought.

"True, well least this time Mr. Potter will know the dangers well in advance Severus." Dumbledore suggested before calling out a name. "Clover, can you tell your sister and Ms. Weasley, that I need to talk to them." Dumbledore calmly called out, instantly a young voice echoed threw the room.

"My sis and Ginny will be there shortly Uncle Albus." Clover voice sounded, and in a split second, two Witches appeared in the room.

"Lakeshore, Weasley couldn't you have used the door like normal Wizards." Snape sneered at the teens.

"Sorry Professor, but Clover did say this was important." Clair worriedly informed her professor, as another kindly interrupted.

"Ms. Lakeshore, Ms. Weasley please takes a seat, since this will be awhile." Dumbledore warned as the teen quickly complied.

"I take this isn't good news Headmaster?" Clair wondered as she and her friend sat beside his Potion Professor.

"Lakeshore when is news concerning you good." Snape growled as, he looked to the young Witch. "The Dark Lord had taken an interest in you Lakeshore, so you better be careful when you show yourself." Snape snapped as the young Witch sighed.

"Wow professor I didn't know you actually cared about my well being." Clair shockingly asked her professor.

"It's not you I am concern about, it's what the Dark Lord will do to get to you." Snape warned as the Headmaster interrupted.

"Children please we need to work together." Dumbledore tried to say, but a calm wind blew across everyone's faces.

"What was that?" Ginny quickly asked as she looked around for the source of the wind.

"I don't know for sure, but I think something was trying to tell us something." Dumbledore guessed as a four-year-old girl appeared.

"Uncle Albus that was an Elemental Guardian and it says it can warn us of any plans Tom make." Clover warned as the greasy hair Professor turn on her.

"Clover I don't think it is wise for anything to be spying on the Dark Lord, since who knows what he is capable of!" Snape warned as the little girl looked to him.

"Actually Professor, I don't think we need to worry about that Guardian, since you can't hurt something you can't see, hear or feel." Clover suggested as the Headmaster looked to her.

"And what sort of Creature is this Guardian may I asked?" Dumbledore wondered as the little girl shrugged.

"I really don't know Uncle Albus, but somehow I believe it is always around us." It was all Clover said before disappearing from the office.

With the Guardian gone, one of Witches shivered. "Ok what sort of Creature can be always around us?" Ginny wondered as the others shrugged.

"That is something only one of two unknown Elementals can tell us." Dumbledore sighed as he shivered at the thought. "But since there is nothing more to say, I believe we should call it a night." Dumbledore suggested which everyone in agreement they left after a farewell.


	18. The Relunctant Elemental

A/N;I know in the original story Neville was OOC, and this is the reason I made him like this in this chapter.

As for Luna I still working on her.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

November??

Great Hall

A Week pass as the students of Hogwarts got use to a little bundle of terror eating almost daily with the Headmaster, but on this occasion, the little girl quickly sent a glare to the left of the room. "Clover dear, what is it?" Dumbledore wondered as the little girl slipped off his lap.

"I think we have another visitor, one whom I been trying to catch for the last few weeks." Clover angrily informed the Headmaster as she ran across the room, and to the Headmaster's surprise a small brown two-foot blur was seen leaving the corner of the room.

"Clover is that a Guardian?" Dumbledore quickly ask the young Guardian, whom now was chasing the blur around the room to the surprise of the students seated at their tables.

"Yes and the Guardian been getting on my nerves, since he always disappear before I could catch it." Clover grumbled as she leaped forward to jump on the blur, but miss. "Would you keep still, so I can see what you are?" Clover shouted as the blur jumped on the Slytherins table scattering food on the students as it ran from her. "You won't get away that easily." Clover shouted as she climbed on the table to run after the blur.

With the Guardians creating a mess, and the Headmaster watching in amusement, the stern looking professor looked furious. "Albus are you going to do something to stop Clover and what ever that is she is chasing!" McGonagall quickly asked the Headmaster.

"Actually Minerva I don't think any of us have enough power to stop to stop those two from causing trouble." Dumbledore amusedly inform his Deputy Headmistress, but walls of water shot up around the blur stopping it in its tracks.

"That will be enough!" A not so happy Clair shouted she entered the room looking not so nicely at the two Guardians. "Clover please get yourself clean up, and I will handle this." Clair quickly ordered, and the now food covered Familiar pouted as she left the room.

With her Familiar gone, the young Witch walked over to the trapped blur. "I am sorry about my sis behavior, so please reveal yourself so I will know what you look like." Clair gently asked the blur, while removing the walls of water, and to everyone's surprise a two foot Wood Gnome appeared, it look and dress like a typical Muggle Garden Gnome. "Good now that you reveal yourself, care to tell your master that there is two others here in Hogwarts, and we will be looking forward to finally meeting him or her in the near future." Clair suggested as the little Gnome nodded.

"Gumble, Gumble!" The Gnome spoke before melting into the wood of the table it was on.

With the Gnome gone, the messy hair Witch turned to her Headmaster. "Headmaster sorry about the mess, I will make sure my sis won't cause another one." Clair tiredly suggested as her Headmaster nodded.

"There is no harm done Ms. Lakeshore, so don't be too hard on your sis." Dumbledore calmly informed his Apprentice as he waved his Wand, clearing the mess the Guardians made on the tables, and with another wave all the food covered students was clean. "Now that today's entertainment is over, please head to your classes." Dumbledore happily suggested and the students left the room.

Hallways

Days pass since the appearance of the Gnome, and now students and professors daily routine, is interrupted by two playful Guardians chasing each other in the hallways. "Great look like Clover found a playmate." Harry argued as he and his friends walked to their next class.

"Well at least they no longer chase each other on the House Table." Ginny grinned she watch the Guardians dodge students as they ran about.

"But still I would like to know who does that Familiar belongs too." Hermione sighed at the Mystery of the new Guardian.

"Who ever the Elemental is, it is easy to assume he is an Earth Elemental." Harry guessed as they entered the classroom.

December??

Great Hall

Just a day before the Holidays, the students and professor watched in interest as their favorite little girl walked proudly into the room with a tied up Wood Gnome in tow. "Now that I finally caught you Gumble, care to show me who you belong too!" Clover firmly asked the not too happy Wood Gnome.

"Gumble, Gumble!" The now very grumpy Wood Gnome spoke as he led the little girl to the Gryffindor table. "Gumble, Gumble." Gumble spoke up as he stopped before a nervous student.

"So you are the third one right?" Clover guess as the student looked to her.

"Clover did you have to reveal me now." Neville worriedly informed the little girl.

"But why hide yourself, and the powers you hold, since you do have the potential to help us." Clover suggested as the young Gryffindor look unsure.

"But I am not powerful enough." Neville shyly informed the little girl, as another step up to them.

"Mr. Longbottom, I do think we should continue this in my office." Dumbledore gently suggested before turning to the young Guardian. "Clover can you tell your sister I would like to see her and her friend." Dumbledore gently suggested and the little girl nodded.

"I will tell my sis." Clover happily informed the Headmaster before rushing out of the room.

Headmaster's Office

With student and Headmaster seated, two others entered the room. "Neville you was the last person I would have guess to be an Elemental." Clair smiled as she patted the boys back.

"I maybe an Elemental Clair, I don't think I can be of any help." Neville nervously informed everyone.

"Can't be of any help?" Ginny angrily started as walked over to the seated Elemental. "I think not Neville Longbottom." Ginny firmly stated as she looked straight in his eyes. "From what I heard you saved a good number of shoppers in Diagon Alley last summer right?" Ginny stopped as another interrupted.

"Mr. Longbottom, your friends are right, so please do not think you are weak since without your help, there wouldn't be a Diagon Alley." Dumbledore gently informed a not so sure Elemental.

"But I wasn't the only Elemental on the ground, there was another." Neville quickly informed everyone.

"Neville Longbottom, it was the combine effort of us Elementals, Dumbledore and his friends was what saved the day, so don't think anyone of us could have done it alone." Ginny firmly informed a gulping Wizard.

"I know Ginny, but please give me more time to think about this." Neville pleaded as the Headmaster nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom we won't push you in doing something you feel that you are not ready to do, but please know that you are not alone, and we will be there if you need us." Dumbledore gently suggested and his student gave a nod before disappearing from the office.

With the Elemental gone, the two others sighed. "Headmaster what now, do you think Neville will help us?" Clair wondered as her Headmaster shrugged.

"All I can say that even though Mr. Longbottom may think he is weak, I believe he will use his powers to help others." Dumbledore started as his two students looked to him. "So it would be best to let him decide for himself when he is ready to help." Dumbledore gently suggested as the two Elementals agreed.

"I guess we got no choice but to do that Headmaster." Ginny sighed as she looked lost in her thoughts. "But that doesn't mean we should just do nothing." Ginny firmly informed her professor.

"Ginny what are you planning to do?" Clair wondered as her friend smiled.

"I believe the only way to help Neville is by just being his friends Clair, since when the last time you seen him with someone?" Ginny suggested as her friend looked started.

"I don't think I never seen Neville hanging out with anyone, he was always by himself." Clair quickly guessed as their Headmaster interrupted.

"Yes that would be a good starting point to help Mr. Longbottom with his problems." Dumbledore smiled as the two Elementals looked to him. "And I believe that Mr. Longbottom will greatly benefit being your friend." Dumbledore happily suggested as the two Elementals agreed.

"I guess it won't hurt having Neville as a friend, since the more the merrier." Clair joked as her friend agreed.

"Then starting tomorrow lets try to befriend Neville." Ginny happily suggested and with that said, they decided to head back to their dorms.


	19. Warnings

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter, I need more time to work on the next battle scene, and add more about Neville.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Headmaster's Office

Several days before the Christmas holiday, Two Elementals sat before their Headmaster, both wondering why they were summoned. "Good not that we are here, I would like to make a request." Dumbledore started as his two students looked to him. "Today during Hogsmeade Weekend I want Clair to accompany the students to the Village." Dumbledore suggested as his student's look startled.

"Headmaster are you expecting trouble?" Clair worriedly asked as her Headmaster nodded.

"Severus was able to pass a warning to the Order, and I fear Tom will be attacking the Village sometime this afternoon." Dumbledore warned as the two Elementals gulped.

"Headmaster are you going to cancel Hogsmeade?" Ginny worriedly asked her Headmaster.

"I afraid that is a no, since it will give Tom a clue to having a spy in his ranks." Dumbledore gravely suggested as he held out his hand to stop his two students from interrupting him. "Not to worry, I will have Aurors and Order Members station around Hogsmeade, and also I will have the students leave Hogsmeade an hour before the attack." Dumbledore firmly informed the two unsure Elementals.

"What about us, do you want us to help the Defenders?" Clair wondered as the Headmaster nodded.

"That is what I am hoping, but please Ginny since I don't want your Identity known, I want you in your Red Robes." Dumbledore suggested as the younger Elemental agreed.

"I will be in my Elemental Robes Headmaster, since it has special protections that shield me against most powerful spells." Ginny grinned as her friend pouted.

"Hey when will I get my Robes, since my mentor Lakeshore never said anything about me getting it?" Clair quickly asked her friend.

"Probably once you finish your training Clair, since once I finished my training my Fire Sprit handed me mines." Ginny grinned as the Headmaster spoke up.

"Well then let's get planning on what we are going to do shell we." Dumbledore happily suggested and they made plans on how they could use the Elementals powers to their full potential.


	20. Hogsmeade Surprise Attack

A/N; Sorry about making the battle fast, but I made the mistake of not adding Neville as I originally plan.

But not to worry, Neville is joining in the next wave of the battle

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Great Hall

Soon after the meeting, two friends called upon as they entered the room. "Harry, Ginny are you two ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Ron excitedly asked between shoveling food into his mouth.

"Actually I can't go, but I heard you might see Clair and her brat at the Village." A not so happy Harry informed his two friends as he and his friend sat and started eating.

"Oh no don't tell me I will outnumbered while in the Village." Ron shouted as his other friend glared.

"And what is wrong being the only boy in our group?" Hermione firmly asked her friend.

"Well here is a suggestion maybe you can ask Neville to join you guys?" Harry suggested, as his friend looked unsure.

"Neville Longbottom, the one who is more interested in plants then making friends?" Ron asked while looking unsure about the suggestion.

"Well it can't hurt asking Neville can it?" Ginny suggested as she saw a student reading a large book.

"Hey Neville want to join us when we go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny quickly asked a startled Wizard.

"Ah sorry I was planning to stay here to study for the Potions test." Neville quickly informed his classmates before grabbing his book and left.

"Wait a minute isn't our next Potions class next month after the Holidays?" Ron confusedly asked his friends.

"Could be Neville is actually making an effort to pass Potions, since it is his worst subject." Hermione guess as two certain friends look to each other.

"Actually Hermione I think Neville trying to avoid us, since he knows what we are." Ginny whispered as her friend understood.

"Maybe you should let Neville decide to join us on his own, since he seems set on being friendless." Ron suggested as he gave out a loud burp, indicating he finished eating. "Now that I'm full, let's get going, since I need to restock on some sweets." Ron happily suggested as he got up, with his friends following him.

Hogsmeade

By lunchtime, four friends left the candy store. "Hey Ron, do you think you bought enough sweets?" Clair joked as her friend carried several large bags of candy.

"Yeah right Clair, look at your sister, she has more bags of sweets in her backpack." Ron quickly informed his friend.

"Hey I am a growing Dragon, so I need to eat more then anyone in my human size." Clover pouted as her older sister rolled her eyes.

"You know Clover, if it not for Hogwarts food, I think I would go bankrupt before I finish my schooling." Clair groaned as her little sister stuck out her tongue.

"Ok you two, lets head to Three Broomsticks and get something to eat, I'm starving." Ron complained as they headed into the pub.

Three Broomsticks

The Pub pack with students and a few adults, four friends tried to enjoy their lunch. "So guys where too next?" Clair wondered as one of her friend gave it a thought.

"I would like to check the Bookstore, since I heard they gotten new spell books." Hermione thoughtfully suggested, before she and every student in the Pub disappeared, leaving a startled Elemental.

"So is that how the Headmaster planned to remove the students." Clair thought as a not so happy red Robe Witch appeared beside her.

"I wish the Headmaster warned me of the Portkey, since many of the students landed on each other." Ginny grumbled as her friend grinned.

"And I bet you landed on someone you wouldn't go near." Clair guess as her friend glared.

"It was worse Lakeshore, I landed on Ron Weasley." Ginny spat as they got off their chairs.

"I could think of worse to be landed on, like Malfoy." Clair shivered, as did her friend.

"Don't you dare make me lose my lunch Lakeshore." Ginny argued as they left the Pub.

"Fine, come on Ginny we need to meet up with the others." Clair reminded her friend, both headed towards the edge of the Forest.

Forbidden Forest

At the edge of town, two teens met up with a bunch of Aurors and Order Members talking to each other, but stopped as they noticed the teens. "Hey you two should be back at the school." An Auror shouted as he walked over to the teens.

"Actually we have permission to attend this battle." Clair firmly informed the not too happy Auror.

"Permission I think not." The Auror growled as he made a grabbed at the teens, but stopped by another.  
"Auror Mitchell if you lay one finger on Ms. Lakeshore or her friend, I will only hope they will leave something for us to

burry when they are done with you." Shacklebolt warned as he stepped before the teens. "Ms. Lakeshore, can you please get your Familiar to create those Clones she promised us." Shacklebolt firmly suggested as the older teen nodded.

"Already done sir, there should enough clones on the street to make the Death Eaters think nothing is unusual in the Village." Clair smiled as everyone turned to the Village to see a small amount of students walking about.

"Yes that should be enough and do thank your Familiar for us." Shacklebolt suggested before turning to another. "Um Flare how is your Familiar fairing." Shacklebolt asked the cloaked teen.

"As planned Blaze just destroyed some letters from six Owls that was now leaving the school, so I doubt the Death Eaters will know that we had evacuated the students." Flare spat out knowing they could have lost the advantage if any of the Owls made there way to their homes with the letters.

"Good to know that, now everyone lets head into the Village, and please don't stand out." Shacklebolt shouted and everyone left the forest.

Hogsmeade

In less then an hour later, loud cracks sounded as numerous Dark Robe figures appeared shooting out spells at everything and everyone. "We got them running let go in for the kill!" A Death Eater shouted as the few Wizards that survive the attack ran for their live.

"I think not." Clair shouted waving her wand, and sent two columns of water into the Death Eaters Ranks, sending many slamming into the ground.  
"You will pay for that." The Death Eater shouted, but stopped as numerous fiery Arrows slammed into a number of Death Eaters setting them on fire. "What is going on here?" Many Death Eaters shouted, as Aurors and Order Members appeared around them.

"Surrender Death Eaters you are all under arrest!" Shacklebolt shouted as many raised their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" Many of the surviving Death Eaters shouted, but as the Killing Curse left their Wands, Walls of water sprung up and deflected the Curses back at the now surprise casters, sending them falling from where they stood.

"I think you better not do that again if you want to live!" Clair shouted as the few Death Eaters quickly threw down their Wands and surrendered.

"Now that is done…" Shacklebolt started to say, but rumblings sounded as the ground shook.

"We got a problem, Giants are heading our way!" Ginny shouted as soon as she appeared beside her friend.

"Flare how many Giants are there!" Shacklebolt worriedly asked as the younger Elemental cringed.

"Blaze counted about ten, five coming from the Shrieking shack, and another five heading to Hogwarts." Ginny warned, as everyone looked worried.

"Great don't tell me the Death Eaters was a diversion." Shacklebolt worriedly guess as shadows poured over the Village.


	21. Neville's choice

A/N; Doing this part with Luna and Neville was not easy, but the next chapter I will return to show how Clair and Ginny is doing.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Hogwarts/Greenhouse 5

In one of the Greenhouses used to separate unhealthy plants, a lone student sits cross-legged with his eyes closed. "Why do they want me, I am too weak, I can't do anything." Neville thought before shaking his head. "No I must concentrate on my task and try to clear my mind, and be one with the Earth." Neville thought as his power poured out of him and the plants around him slowly started to look healthy.

In an unknown amount of time, a two-foot Gnome appeared grunting excitedly. "Gumble, Gumble!" Gumble shouted getting the young Wizard's attention.

"Gumble are you sure, what about the other Elementals?" Neville quickly asked as he got up looking worried.

"Gumble, Gumble!" Gumble quickly said as he pointed to the forest.

"Great I doubt Clair and Ginny can barely take on five Giants, let alone ten." Neville nervously walked about wondering what to do. "Gumble how long before the Giants reach Hogwarts?" Neville wondered which his Familiar quickly answered. "Less then ten minutes, that doesn't give the Headmaster any time to defend the school." Neville worriedly thought as the Gnome waved his tiny arms and a brown Robe appeared before the Wizard. "Gnome you can't be serious, you want me to fight the Giants." Neville shouted as his Familiar disappeared, leaving a not so sure Wizard. "Great there is no way I can do this." Neville thought, but with a sigh, he grabbed the Robes and rushed out of the Greenhouse.

Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster sighed as he looked over to the nearby Village. "The Elementals won, I knew I could count on their powers." Dumbledore smiled, but a second later grew worried as his Familiar started chirping. "That is not good there will be no time to strengthen the outer Wards!" Dumbledore cried out as he rushed across the room to touch the Hogwarts Crest on his desk. "All Students and Professors, please head to the Great Hall, I repeat all Students and Professors please head to the Great Hall now!" Dumbledore quickly called out before rushing out of his office.

Great Hall

Within ten minutes, the room filled with students and professors, everyone looking worried about this summons, as the Headmaster stood up from the Head Table. "Everyone I fear the school is in grave danger, which will not give us any time to work out a plan for our safety." Dumbledore gravely warned as a stern professor looked to him.

"Albus don't tell me the Aurors lost the battle in Hogsmeade?" McGonagal quickly asked but her Headmaster shook his head.

"No from what I know, the Death Eaters was easily dispatch without any loses to our side." Dumbledore gently assured a worried colleague. "But I fear the Death Eaters was diversion, since Five Giants are heading towards our school." Dumbledore gravely warned as many gulped.

"What about the Aurors, are they coming to help us fight them?" McGonagall quickly asked as her Headmaster shook his head.

"That is a no I'm afraid, since the Aurors now have their hands full with another five Giants advancing towards the Village." Dumbledore gravely warned as many gulped knowing they were in trouble.

"Albus what are we going to do?" Flitwick quickly asked as all eyes hoped for an answer.

"I'm afraid there is nothing to do except reinforce the Wards of this room to withstand the Giants attacks, and hope the Aurors will get here in time before our defenses are lost." Dumbledore gravely suggested but as many tried to disagree, the room started to shack, and screams where heard from the students. "Alright everyone we will be safe as long as we stick together." Dumbledore quickly called out and started waving his Wand to Ward the room to increase its strength against the attack. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, please land me your powers to increase my Warding." Dumbledore quickly suggested and the two professors complied as they poured their power into the Ward.

Hogwarts Grounds

A lone student wearing light Brown Robes gulped as he stood between the school and the Forest. "What am I doing, I'm going to get myself killed." Neville thought as tall figures started their way towards the Forest edge. "I…" Neville started to say, but stopped as gentle breeze blew across his face, and he somewhat felt more confidant. "I got no choice but to fight." Neville bravely spoke up as he brought out his wand. "Please be strong enough." Neville preyed as he wave his wand, causing a ten-foot tall wall of rock, which was a twenty-foot wide to rise before him. "No I wanted Granite Rock not your Garden verity stone." Neville cried out, since he knew the stone was much too weak to withstand the Giants attack, but a voice quickly got his attention.

"It would be alright Neville I can use this to our advantage." A White Robe Witch calmly informed a startled Wizard.

"Wait a minute who are you?" Neville quickly asked as he nervously pointed his Wand at the Witch.

"Hey you wouldn't hurt a fellow Elemental would you?" The Witches voice amusedly informed a startled Wizard as an almost invisible Bow appeared in her hands. "Now let see, I think I would need two or three Arrows to blow the wall apart." The Witch suggested as she sighed looking unsure. "I better make it four just to make sure." The Witch nodded as she took aim at the wall, and fired four Crystal Arrows at the wall before her, each one exploded as it hit, sending large debris flying into the Forest.

"Why did you do that, the wall was suppose to stop the Giants." Neville quickly informed the Robed Witch.

"Neville that wall wouldn't be enough to stop a herd of Nargles, much less Giants." The Witch warned as winds blew across their faces. "Darn I only manage to take out three Giants the other two is wounded but still a threat." The Witch warned as she looked out to the forest. "Neville I know you have your Elemental Weapon, you got to use it to stop the remaining Giants." The Witch warned as the Wizard shook his head.

"I can't produce it yet I still need more training to create my Weapon." Neville worriedly warned as two large figures rose above the top of the tree line, and stumbled towards the edge of the forest.

"Forget the Training Neville you need your Weapon now, so call for it." The Witch quickly demanded and the Wizard held out his hand, and concentrated with his eyes close. "You can do it Neville you just need more faith in your abilities." The Witch calmly suggested as soil from the Wizards feet rose to his hands, and molded into bat-like weapon. "Good you almost got it now focus on how the Weapon will look like." The Witch suggested as the bat remolded into a huge metal Battle Axe, which he dropped. "Neville grabbed hold of your weapon before it disappears." The Witch quickly warned as the Wizard fell forward to grab the hilt of the Weapon.

"It's too heavy, how can I use it to attack the Giants." Neville cried out as he tried to lift the Axe, but only got it a couple inches off the ground.

"Neville the Weapon is part of you, so you can make it as heavy or as light as you want it, you just need to will it into the Weapon." The Witch calmly suggested, and the tried again, this time he lifted the Axe without effort.

In a few moments, the young Wizard stood with the large brown Battle Axe was in his hand. "Wow, I don't believe I actually created this!" Neville smiled as he lifted the Axe.

"Neville I think you better get your mind back to the present, since the surviving Giants are here." The Witch quickly warned as two thirty-foot Giants stumbled out of the forest.

"What are we going to do about them?" Neville quickly stuttered out as the Witch ready her Bow.

"Neville you got to rely on your Element, and your untapped abilities, they will know what to do even if you don't." The Witch suggested as she sent numerous Arrows at one of the advancing Giants, but as they exploded on the body, it only slowed the Giant. "Neville you need to do something, please trust your Element!" The Witch quickly suggested as she noticed the young Wizard had not moved.

"I can't, my powers can't stop the Giants." Neville stuttered out as he backed away.

"Neville Longbottom, don't you dare leave the Giants for me to handle alone, since there am no way I can take on two Giants." The Witch warned as the second Giant swung his club at her, but a pillar of stone shot up out of the ground and deflected the club away from the teens. "See Neville you got to believe in your Element and it will help protect you and your friends." The Witch suggested as the Wizard nodded.

"Fine I will do that." Neville gulped as he ran at the Giant, instantly columns of pillars shot up from bellow him causing him to rise higher and higher. "Great what have I gotten my self into?" Neville nervously thought as he was almost level to the Giants head, and before he could think of what to do next, he threw his Axe causing it to twirl into a large disk instantly it sliced threw the Giants head sending it falling backwards crashing into the trees.

With one Giant out of the fight, the second Elemental shook her head, as she saw her shock comrade staring at the dead Giant. "Well I guess I better take care of the second one, since Neville isn't fit to do anything at the moment." The Witch sighed as she looked up. "Whisper please lend me your powers." The Witch called out as she waved her hand, causing a large tornado to appear, and engulf the surviving giant. "Hey Neville can you send some pointy Rocks into the Tornado?" The Witch quickly suggested out as the young Wizard still on the tall Pillar snapped out of his shock and nodded.

"I will try." Neville shouted back as he waved his hand instantly a large number of sharp spikes shot out of his Pillar and enter the Tornado, instantly screams of pain sounded as the two teens watch, but within seconds the sounds died as the Tornado disappeared leaving a gruesome sight.

"Hey Neville, do you think you can get rid of the Giant's bodies before they start to smell?" The Witch wondered as her friend's Pillar sunk back into the ground, until he was back on solid ground.

"I don't think I can…" Neville could only say, before collapsing to the ground.

"Great I guess he over used his powers." The Witch thought as she waved her hand, and levitated the Wizard.

Great Hall

Well over half an hour later, as students and professors waited, a whirlwind appeared startling everyone. "What is that Albus?" McGonagall shouted as they all pulled out their wands, as a White Robe Witch appeared.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he saw a floating body beside the Witch.

"You can call me Breeze, and I just eliminated the Giant threat with the help of my friend, but please can you take care of him, so I can get some rest." Breeze suggested before disappearing in another whirlwind, while the body gently floated to the ground.


	22. Hogsmeade Surprise Attack 2

A/N; Sorry for not adding more to this battle, unfortunately I caught a cold, and couldn't think of more to add, so this is all I can write.

The next will be Clair and Ginny meeting with Neville.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Hogsmeade

With the news of the Giants approaching, the Head Auror quickly gave out commands. "Everyone spread out, and once the Giants are in range hit them with the most powerful curses in your arsenal!" Shacklebolt shouted but then remembering about their captured Wizards, he turned on them only to stop as walls of fire entrapped the surviving Dark Wizards. "Flare I guess that is your doing?" Shacklebolt quickly guess as the red Robe Witch near him nodded.

"Those so call Wizards won't be going anywhere, but what shell we do with those Giants?" Ginny wondered as the Dark Auror shivered at the thought of going against a thirty-foot Giant.

"I wish I knew Flare, since the last time Aurors had to deal with one Giant, it took well over a hundred of us to subdue it." Shacklebolt warned as he looked to the Aurors and Order Members in his command. "So I really doubt thirty Wizards will fare any better against five Giants." Shacklebolt warned as the first spells were shot.

"Auror Shacklebolt are you forgetting you also have two Elementals, and their Familiars here to help." Ginny firmly reminded the wide-eye Auror. "So let us take care of two of the Giants, and you can have the others." Ginny smiled as she nodded to her counterpart both disappeared.

"Wait a minute that still leaves three Giants for us to handle!" Shacklebolt could only say, as he quickly added his spells to the approaching Giants.

High above Hogsmeade

A forty-foot Chinese Water Dragon flew beside a fiery Pegasus, each with a Rider looking down at five Giants being assaulted by colorful lights. "This is not good, those spells barely doing any damage to the Giants." Ginny gulped at the thought of going against the Giants.

"Ginny what can we do, I doubt my Water Element will do any better." Clair wondered as she wished she had more training with her Mentor.

"There is only one thing we can do, fly around the Giants and have our Familiars to attack them." Ginny suggested and with a nod both had their Familiars flying near the Giants.

Hogsmeade

Back on the ground the Head Auror could tell their spell was doing nothing to the Giants, as they started their way into the Village. "What is Clair and Ginny doing, I thought they should be attacking the Giants by now." Shacklebolt worriedly thought as he scan the skies and not seeing anything, but his worries was for nothing as a ball of fire flew around several Giants setting their clothes on fire. "Wow Flare's Familiar is fast." Shacklebolt thought as beams of water slammed into the other Giants, causing them to back away. "Everyone concentrate your spells on the Giants the Elementals are attacking." Shacklebolt quickly shouted, while looking glad that the one Giant that was unharmed was quickly backing away from the attacking Elementals and most importantly away from the Village.

In no time the combine attack by Aurors, Order Members and the Elementals sent all the Giants running, and in a flash of light they were gone. "Tom must have given them a two way Portkey." Shacklebolt suggested as he and all his men got together.

"Auror Shacklebolt I don't believe we actually survive this battle." A young Auror sighed in relief, as the dark Auror looked to him.

"We were lucky this time, so don't expect future battles will be the same." Shacklebolt firmly warned as he saw the Elementals Familiar circle the village before flying at high speed towards the school. "Great I forgotten this isn't over yet." Shacklebolt shouted as he gave out new commands, while hoping they weren't too late.

Hogwarts Grounds

Two Elemental Familiars flew down to the ground as the professors walked out of the school. "Clair, Flare I am glad you both are unharmed." Dumbledore smiled as they met each other halfway across the grounds.

"Headmaster sorry we are late we tried to get here as soon as Hogsmeade was safe." Clair quickly apologized, as her Headmaster dismiss it.

"Not to worry Clair, we were actually protected by two other Elementals, but I fear they left a huge mess for us to clean up." Dumbledore warned as the two Elementals before him cringe since they had flew over the mess.

"So the Giants bodies was cause by them, I should have known Wizard Magic wouldn't do that much damage to something that large." Ginny cringed again as she looked to the dead bodies that littered the Forest edge.

"True, but since I believe you two done most of the fighting, why not visit the Hospital Wing, since Neville is there after fainting at seeing what his powers is capable of." Dumbledore amusedly suggested and with a nod, the two Elementals was instantly gone, while their Familiars flew off to keep an eye out for trouble.


	23. The Giant Mess

A/N; Just a warning I am still affected by the nasty cold, I tried to do this the best of my capabilities.

The next chapter will be set in the Holidays.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

The Healer was just making her rounds when two Witches entered. "Ms. Lakeshore, and…" Pomfrey stopped as she looked to the Red Robed Witch. "Please remove your hood, since it is really impolite to not show your face." Pomfrey firmly suggested as the Robe Witch looked startled for a second.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey, these Robes feels so natural I keep forgetting I have the hood up." Ginny quickly apologized as she removed her hood to the Healer shock.

"So Ms. Weasley you are an Elemental like Ms. Lakeshore right?" Pomfrey guess as the young Witch nodded.

"That I am, but unlike my friend here, I was not Cursed by my Mentor." Ginny grinned at her friend pout.

"Lucky for you Ginny Weasley!" Clair pouted as the Healer interrupted.

"Alright you two, since I know you both just came from a battle please lie on a bed so I can access your condition." Pomfrey firmly commanded, whom the two teens tried to protest, but was immediately stopped with a glare, which sent them running to a spare bed.

After running some scans and taking notes, the Healer sighed. "Your Magical Levels are normal, almost as if you never did any spells." Pomfrey firmly informed the two teens. "Which is unheard of especially when someone just had been engaging in a battle?" Pomfrey firmly suggested as the two teens grinned.

"Maybe it's because Elementals can use the Environment to increase our powers." Ginny suggested as the Healer looked to her.

"Environment, does this mean as Elementals you don't get weaken when casting lots of spells?" Pomfrey wondered as the two teen shook their heads.

"I'm afraid that is a no, since our powers will only increase if there is an abundance of our Element around." Ginny stopped as another interrupted.

"So does that mean if Ginny was in a burning house, she should have no problem using her powers to keep the fires under control for as long as needed?" Dumbledore guess as he walked over to the teens.

"If you put it that way, yes I will have no trouble keeping a completely burning two-story house intact." Ginny thoughtfully informed her Headmaster. "But of course I could use Blaze to temporary increase in my powers." Ginny added as her Headmaster sat between her and her friend.

"I had been wondering about your attacks on the Giants, since Neville and the other Elemental seem to have no trouble fighting the Giants, and was able to take them down with little trouble." Dumbledore wondered as another spoke up.

"That is easy to answer, since Earth and Wind is everywhere unlike Fire and Water, Neville and the other Elemental will have no trouble increasing their powers to whatever they need." Clair answered a he looked somewhat jealous. "If there was a large lake nearby I could have easily use it to double my attacks on the Giants." Clair suggested as his friend snorted.

"I wish I am as lucky, since fire is not as easily found, and our familiars can only do so much to increase our powers." Ginny grumbled as her Headmaster understood.

"Well that answers my question, now for the other reason I'm here, the five Giants bodies is too big us to depose of, and I am wondering if Ginny could use her Element to Burn the Bodies." Dumbledore wondered as his student looked disgusted at the thought.

"Headmaster, I really doubt I can fully concentrate on my Element to completely burn the bodies." A very disgusted looking Ginny informed her Headmaster. "What about you Clair, isn't Acid part of your Arsenal?" Ginny wondered as her friend shivered at the thought.

"I don't think I can completely control that Element Ginny, and plus it would be too dangerous if I tried to use it to melt an entire Giant." Clair warned as she tried to think of other ways, but a soft voice got their attention.

"I may have a way to dispose of the bodies." Neville tiredly suggested as everyone turned on him.

"Neville are you alright?" Ginny quickly called out as she rushed over to his bed.

"Just tired, but please give me a night rest before allowing me to deal with the Giants." Neville yawned as his Headmaster spoke up.

"That will be fine with me, since we can use spells to temporary keep the bodies out of sight." Dumbledore suggested as he gave it a thought. "But Neville do you have any idea of who is the fourth Elemental is?" Dumbledore wondered as his student shrugged.

"I really don't know Headmaster, but she did say something strange when we were fighting the Giants, something about Nargles." Neville unsurely informed those around him.

"Nargles, where did I here that?" Ginny wondered as she looked lost in her thoughts.

"If memory serves me right, that is a Mythical creature which is reported in The Quibbler every now and then." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed everyone.

"The Quibbler, I know the Publisher's daughter Luna Lovegood, I always see her reading the newspaper and talking about imaginary creatures." Ginny thoughtfully informed everyone and with wide-eyes, she had another thought. "No way, Luna must be the fourth Elemental." Ginny yelled as she stood to find her friend.

"One second Ms. Weasley, I think it would be best if we wait until we know for sure." Dumbledore warned as his student looked unsure.

"I guess you are right Headmaster, but who else could it be, since everyone who knows Luna think she is weird especially the way she talks about stuff in her father's newspaper." Ginny sighed while wishing to solve the mystery of the fourth Elemental now.

"It maybe so Ms. Weasley, but I am certain Ms. Lovegood is not the only student here reading The Quibbler." Dumbledore warned as he stood up. "But since we can't know for sure, lets let this go for now, and focus on our current problem which is dealing with the Giants bodies." Dumbledore suggested before leaving the room to prepare the spells he need to temporary remove the unwanted Giants bodies.

With their Headmaster gone, two Witches turned to talk to the bedridden Wizard, but to find him sound asleep. "I guess we should to talk to Neville once he is fully rested." Ginny sighed as she turned to her friend.

"Come on Ginny since Madam Pomfrey left while we talking, let's go before she tells us we need to stay the night." Clair warned and both students bolted out of the room, as the school's Healer shook her head as she walked in.

"I would have let them go." Pomfrey smiled as she walked over to her patient to check him over.

Hogwarts Grounds

The following morning, three Elementals, along with their Headmaster walked towards the Forest edge. "Mr. Longbottom, what are your plans to dispose of the Giants bodies?" Dumbledore wondered as he removed the spells which made the Giants bodies to vanish.

"I can use my Earth Element to absorb the Giants bodies into the ground." Neville nervously informed his Headmaster. "But I never did anything this large." Neville warned as his Headmaster place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just do what you can Mr. Longbottom, I am sure we can think of other ways to get rid of the bodies." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the young Elemental nodded he sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes.

In a few minutes, one of the two visible Giants was slowly engulf in vines, as it encircled the Giant body. "What plant is that?" Clair wondered as those around her shrugged.

"What ever it is, look like it starting to pull the Giant's body into the ground." Dumbledore quickly informed his student as the Giant body seems to slowly disappear into the ground

"Well one done, four more to go." Ginny suggested as she looked glad she wasn't needed to help with this task.

In less then half an hour, the grounds and forest is cleared of the battle that was fought just days ago, and to the students surprise the once damage trees before them is now fully healed. "Good job Mr. Longbottom, and I thank you for restoring Hogwarts grounds." Dumbledore smiled as the Earth Elemental was now standing and surveying his handiwork.

"I felt sorry for the damage we did to the plants, so I had to heal them as to say sorry for causing them pain." Neville shyly informed his Headmaster and then started to the school.

"Wait Neville our offer to join us is still open, so please think about it." Clair quickly shouted, and the retreating Elemental only nodded before disappearing into the school.

"Shoot I was hoping he was ready to join us." Ginny sighed as she looked to her Headmaster.

"We should leave Neville alone for now." Dumbledore kindly suggested as he gestured his students to the school. "But for now, I think you two should get ready for the Holidays." Dumbledore happily suggested and with a nodded they all left for the school.


	24. Holidays

A/N; To tell you the truth thanks to the cold, I almost forgot about Harry's return to see Lakeshore, and I had to reread this part of the original story to see what I need to change.

Also about the Prophecy concerning the Demons and the Sprits, since this story will not have the demons, I alter the reason for the Sprits reason to help the Wizards.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

An hour before the departure of the students for the Holidays, a messy hair young Witch sat glaringly at an innocently looking younger Witch. "I wish you stop changing me." Clair grumbled as her smiling Headmaster walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Lakeshore, and Clover, I'm glad you were able to come here before heading to the Hogsmeade Station." Dumbledore smiled as he sat behind his desk. "But since you both are in a hurry, I better start the reason I called you here." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to the older Witch. "Ms. Lakeshore do you know how long your training will take?" Dumbledore wondered as his student shrugged.

"I really don't know Headmaster, during the summer training I spent the whole four weeks under Lakeshore Training plans, so I am guessing I might not be seen maybe a day or so before the Holiday is over." Clair uncertainly guessed as her Familiar spoke up.

"Actually I think there is a way to speed up your Training sis, but I think it would be best if Lakeshore decide to use one of her special abilities or not." Clover thoughtfully informed everyone, and the Headmaster turn to her.

"Clover care to share on these abilities Lakeshore has?" Dumbledore wondered as the little Witch shook her head.

"I'm sorry Uncle Albus I can't tell you since I don't know how I know that information." Clover shyly apologized as the elder Wizard nodded.

"I guess I will accept this for now, but Ms. Lakeshore please be careful, I would hate to lose you both." Dumbledore kindly warned as the two Witches nodded.

"We will be careful Headmaster, and do tell everyone we are sorry for not coming to Grimmauld Pl. before leaving for my Training, since I am sure Lakeshore would want me to return to her as soon as I am free." Clair worriedly informed her understanding Headmaster.

"I will pass the message Ms. Lakeshore, but a warning, you might have a very irate Molly Weasley waiting for your return." Dumbledore smiled as the two Witches shivered.

"Thanks for the warning." Clair gulped, and with that said her Headmaster dismissed them.

Platform 9 ¾

The train ride was uneventful, except for the yearly tradition of a certain Blond visits, which was short-lived when he was screaming as small fires erupted on his clothes.

Once at the Platform, the friends were greeted by their families, but their happy reunion ended as the elder red hair Witch looked to a certain messy hair Wizard. "Harry would you consider coming to Grimmauld pl. to stay for the Christmas Holidays." Molly pleaded as her surrogate son shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I made a promise to my Mentor, and so I must leave now." Harry quickly apologized as the older Witch nodded as she walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Then please be careful, and hurry back home will you." Molly sadly suggested as she let the young Wizard go.

"I promise Mrs. Weasley, I will return once my Mentor believes I had enough training." Harry assured the red hair Witch, and with one last farewell to all of his friends, he disappeared form the Platform.

Forest

In a forest at a hidden crystal lake a teen suddenly appeared looking around. "Home sweet home, I am glad to be back." Harry thought, but shivered as his body changed into a girl. "Clover what did I tell you about changing me without warning me first!" The now Clair angrily asked, but stopped as a six-inch Sprit walked out of the lake before her.

"Ms. Lakeshore, I thank you for coming back to further your training." Lakeshore smiled as she walked before the young Witch.

"I came back as I had promise, but I think I should warn you I had told my friends and Headmaster about my Curse and training." Clair shyly informed her accepting Mentor.

"I am glad you did, and I see you met three other Elementals am I right?" Lakeshore wondered as the young Witch nodded.

"I actually met two other Elementals, but the fourth one is still a Mystery." Clair worriedly informed her Mentor.

"Not to worry the other two Elementals will join you and Ginny when they are ready." Lakeshore assured a slightly relieved Witch. "But now you must be wondering about why there is Elementals about right?" Lakeshore calmly asked as she sat before the young Witch.

"Yeah I had been wondering about that, so care to tell me why?" Clair wondered as she sat before her Mentor.

"Simply the reason we Elemental Sprits have decided to train Wizards in our ways, is because we are destined to help put to the stop of a Dark Age which could destroy the Balance between the Forces of Light and Darkness." Lakeshore warned the wide-eye Witch.

"But why me, I know I took the training offer because of the accident with the rock, there must be more qualify Wizards take up the challenge." Clair suggested as her Mentor shook her head.

"Clair, the accident was not the reason I choose you, since I already knew we were fated to meet that summer." Lakeshore firmly informed a startled teen, but she held out her tiny hand to stop her from saying anything. "The Curse I place on you was not part of my plan to train you, that just what usually happen when someone angers a Sprit." Lakeshore warned as the young Witch shivered.

"I guess I understand for the reason for us Elementals, especially with Tom around." Clair sighed as she looked to her Mentor. "So how long is my Holiday Training?" Clair wondered as her Mentor look lost in her thoughts before speaking.

"Right now since I fear you will need more then a few weeks of training, I think you should stay here for a year, to complete your training." Lakeshore warned as the young Witch looked shocked.

"But I can't stay here for a year, what about my friends and schooling?" Clair shouted as her Mentor quickly spoke up.

"I can place a special Ward on this forest which will cause time to speed up." Lakeshore firmly started as she looked to a startle Witch. "In other words by staying in the Ward for a whole year, only a Week would have passed on the outside." Lakeshore firmly informed as sighing Witch.

"I guess I have to accept this." Clair sighed since she knew she needs all the training she could get before her next encounter with a certain Dark Lord.

"I'm glad you understood Clair, so for now why not get you special tent ready, while I get the Ward set up, and tomorrow I will begin your training." Lakeshore suggested, and the young Witch agreed before standing and got ready her tent.


	25. Harry's Return

A/N; I hope you like Clover new ability, I been toying with that idea for the last few days, and decided to do it.

As for Harry decision to the Headmaster plans at the end of this chapter, I will say I already decided what he will do.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

A week after the start of the Holidays, a group of Wizards and Witches sat waiting worriedly in the kitchen. "I can't do this anymore I wish Harry would hurry up and get home." Molly cried as she tried to keep herself busied, by making lunch for everyone.

"I know Molly, but this is for the best, since once Harry returns he will far better trained for anything that he face in the future." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to the not so happy Witch.

"Trained, could you have done that, instead of Harry going off to who knows where!" Molly yelled as many shivered at her outburst.

"Molly you know that I couldn't do that not without the Ministry interfering to make sure I don't teach Mr. Potter things they consider not appropriate." Dumbledore warned as he sighed knowing the way the Ministry is run now, they would never have granted his student's Apprenticeship to him.

I know…" Molly started to say, but a messy hair teen stepped in.

"Hi everyone, I'm back." The teen smiled as everyone stared at her for a few seconds before everyone quickly got up and quickly welcome her back.

Once everyone gave the young Witch a warm welcome, one of the older Witches looked to her. "Clair Lakeshore I thought you was going to spend the entire holiday training?" Molly quickly asked, but was startled as another messy hair teen walked in.

"Clover Lakeshore I thought you was going to wait until I speak to everyone?" Clair shouted as she glared at her mirror image.

"Ok what is going on, which one is a clone?" A very confuse Ron asked as he looked to the two Witches.

"That is not a Clone that is my Familiar's upgrade form." Both mirror image Teens shouted as they pointed to each other.

"Please Clair would you return to being Harry, so we can tell you both apart." Dumbledore pleaded as one of the teens nodded, and waved her hand causing several drops of water to fall on her, instantly she shivered and became a boy.

"It's a good thing Clover upgrade self can't turn herself into me." Harry smiled at his Familiar pout.

"Well I can turn into you Bro, but I don't want to be a boy." Clover sniffed as she melted and reformed into a four-year girl. "And this form is much better." Clover smiled as she rushed to her favorite Aunt. "Aunty Molly I miss your cooking, and Clair isn't a good cook as you." Clover smiled as her aunt picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Well then lets sit down and eat shell we." Molly happily suggested, which everyone agreed too.

Once everyone had their fill, all eyes fell on a messy hair Wizard. "I am guessing you all are wondering why we are back early right?" Harry worriedly asked, and a nod from everyone he continued by telling everyone everything leaving nothing out.

Once the young Wizard was done with his story, his Headmaster looked to him. "Well this is a problem, with you being sixteen now." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as his student shook his head.

"I maybe sixteen Headmaster, but do I look like I age since the last time you all saw me?" Harry wondered as few agreed.

"Actually Harry I think you grown a few inches, but I guess you don't look any older then we last saw you on the Platform." Molly suggested as she gave her surrogate son a look over.

"Then it is settled, lets all pretend that Harry is still fifteen for now, that is until he is ready to reveal his true age." Sirius happily suggested and everyone agreed.

"Now that's settle, Mr. Potter care to accompany me to your Tent's living room for a chat." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and with a nod, his student followed him out of the kitchen.

Tent's Living room

Once Headmaster and student were settled on the very comfy couches, the elder Wizard looked to his student. "Mr. Potter I been wandering if you would consider hiding as Clair for the remaining of this war with Tom." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and his student looked unsure.

"Um sir why do you want me to be a girl, isn't Tom after both of my forms?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster nodded.

"You are right Mr. Potter, but I think as Clair won't you have a better chance of defending yourself especially if you are caught in the open?" Dumbledore wondered as his student looked unsure of this idea.

"I need to think this over Headmaster, and I am guessing you want an answer before we leave to school right?" Harry suggested as his Headmaster nodded.

"You are right Mr. Potter, since I know Tom is not too happy with his losing to Clair, and is now focusing on capturing you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore warned as his student closed his eyes to think, before answering.

"I guess you have a point, and I will give you an answer before the end of this year." Harry sighed as he got up and headed to his room to think.

Harry's Bedroom

An hour later, there was knock on his door. "Come in!" Harry called out, and a smiling red hair Witch stepped in.

"Harry what did the Headmaster want?" Ginny wondered as she sat beside her friend on his bed.

"The Headmaster wants me to hide as Clair until the War is over." Harry sighed as his friend smiled.

"That might be a good idea, since as Clair you do have access to all of your Elemental Magic right?" Ginny smiled as her friend looked to her.

"True, but I was hoping to ask you out sometime before Valentine Day." Harry stopped as he blushed.

"Potter what did you say?" Ginny quickly asked as she stared at her friend.

"I was hoping to ask you to be your boyfriend Ginny, since I had a whole year to think about it." Harry shyly informed his friend.

"Well it about time you asked me, since I was hoping we could get together." Ginny smiled as her friend looked to her.

"Even with my Curse, you would consider going out with me?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Curse or not, I don't mind experimenting with both of your forms." Ginny smiled as she gave her friend a kiss, causing him to shiver.


	26. Lost and Found

A/N; I am going to have some fun for next few chapter concerning Clair, and what happen at the end of this chapter will be a preview of what to come.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

January??

Grimmauld Pl Kitchen

On the morning before the students return to school, a brown hair young Witch walked into the room. "Mrs. Weasley did anyone see where Clair or Harry around?" Hermione wondered as she saw the elder Witch making breakfast.

"I'm sorry dear, but I heard Albus wanted Clair at the school before everyone gets there." Molly politely informed a startled teen.

"Oh I wish Clair warned us before she left." Hermione argued as she left the room to check with her other friends.

Ginny's Room

A lone red hair Witch just finished packing as her older friend rushed in. "Oh you are still here, Clair didn't leave because of an emergency." Hermione quickly suggested as she spotted her younger friend.

"Good morning to you Hermione, but why do you think I had left?" Ginny wondered as her friend sat on the bed.

"It appears Clair left for school already, its no wonder she wanted us to take our personal things out of her tent last night." Hermione grumbled as her friend closed her eyes as she remembered something.

"So Clair is going to do it." Ginny whispered as her friend turned on her.

"Ginny do you know why Clair left for school early?" Hermione quickly asked as her friend shrugged.

"I am not entirely sure Hermione, but when Harry return from his training, the Headmaster suggested a plan to help him, but I think we should wait until we get back to school to see if Harry had accepted it." Ginny suggested as her friend narrowed her eyes.

"But Ginny what this plan and can we help?" Hermione quickly wondered as her friend shook her head.

"I doubt we can do anything other then being there for Harry, since if he did accept the Headmaster's plan, he will need our full support." Ginny warned as her friend sighed.

"Ginny you know I will always support Harry, so whatever this plan is, I will do what I can to help." Hermione gently assured her friend.

"Thanks Hermione, I'm glad you are his friend." Ginny smiled as she thought of something she kept secret. "Oh I can't hold this back Hermione, I need to tell you Harry asked me to be his Girlfriend when he came back." Ginny quickly informed a smiling friend.

"Wow that is great news, so I am guessing you don't mind his feminine side?" Hermione grinned, as did her friend.

"Why would I mind, doesn't every girl like to experiment every now and then." Ginny blushed as did her friend.

"So then tell me, how does it feel like kissing another girl?" Hermione quickly asked and her friend smiled as she did.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

Dinner was a noisy affair as students who left for the Holidays reunited with friends, which were until the Headmaster stood up. "I'm glad to see everyone in a good mood, but I fear I got some news concerning one of your peers." Dumbledore calmly warned as the room went silent. "It appears Harry Potter will not be joining us for unknown amount of time, since he had been accepted in a special Magical Training Camp, which will train him to go against the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Dumbledore stopped as a wave of shivers struck most of the student body, but continued a few seconds later. "Now I know Mr. Potter will not only be missed greatly by his friends, I know he will miss by us Professors." Dumbledore stopped as he glanced at his deputy-Headmistress, whom was not too happy with losing one of her own students. "I am sure Mr. Potter will be back with us soon, and will grace us with what he had learnt while he was away." Dumbledore again stopped as he looked to a number of anxious looking friends. "Now that is said, I do have another announcement concerning my Apprentice." Dumbledore calmly informed his capture audience. "Since the beginning of this year I been trying to have Ms. Lakeshore take classes here in Hogwarts, and it seems I finally convinced her to do so." Dumbledore smiled as a messy hair Witch stepped into the room. "Apprentice Lakeshore was sorted into Gryffindor, and will be joining the Fifth Year students." Dumbledore smiled as his Apprentice sat beside him. "And since Ms. Lakeshore is my Apprentice she will be having her own private rooms, but I will allow her to sleep in the Dorms if one of her friends invites her." Dumbledore grinned, as his Apprentice did not look well at the thought. "Now that said, let's eat." Dumbledore called out and immediately food appeared on the tables.

As soon as dinner was over, two smiling Witches quickly walked over to the Head Table, and stood before their Headmaster. "Headmaster can Clair spend the night in our dorms?" Hermione grinned, as did her Headmaster.

"Of course Ms. Granger, but please don't spend all night making my Apprentice look pretty." Dumbledore grinned as his panicky Apprentice tried to make a break for it, but cut down by some spells, which both tied her up and silenced her.

"Oh don't worry Headmaster we will take real good care of your Apprentice." Ginny smiled as they dragged her unwilling friend out of the room.

With the Apprentice gone, the stern looking professor smiled. "Strange I never met a Witch whom would hate having Girls Night Out." McGonagall suggested as her Headmaster shrugged.

"I'm afraid Ms. Lakeshore is still in her Tomboy stage, but with luck, I'm sure Mses. Granger and Weasley will help her bloom out of that stage." Dumbledore smiled as he started talking about other teaching maters.


	27. Another Ally

A/N; I been toying with the idea about having this Professor in on the secret, and would have used a similar incident like the original story, but in the end I did not do it that way, and wrote out a different way she found out.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

January??

The following morning a young Witch grumbled as she left her private room. "Great they had to use the 24 hour makeup." Clair grumbled as she headed to the Great Hall but stopped as a voice got her attention.

"Lakeshore if you want to remove your beauty treatment I might have a Potion or two." Snape sneered as he quickly shoved a couple Vials into his student's hands

"Professor Snape thank you, I really don't know why Hermione and the others try to make me more Feminine." Clair thankfully thanked her professor.

"You don't need to say anything Lakeshore I am just doing this so you won't look too much like your mother." Snape sneered as he started walking away. "To use the Potion just pour it in a bowl of water and use it to wash your face for a few minutes, the Makeup should be removed eventually." Snape hissed as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Don't tell me Snape might have a soft spot for my feminine side." Clair shivered at the thought, before heading back into her room to try the potions.

Great Hall

In the room, the young Witch waved to her friends before heading to the Head Table, where the professors warmly greeted her. "Ms. Lakeshore I see you survive another beauty treatment." Dumbledore smiled as his student sat next to him.

"I somehow lived, I don't believe almost all the Fifth, Six and seventh Years girls joined us." Clair grumbled as she started to eat.

"Well Ms. Lakeshore it is a time when us girls like to get together and talk about things we wouldn't want Males to hear." McGonagall smiled at her memories of being with her old friends.

"Please Professor I really don't need to know what girls like to do without Males around." Clair grumbled as her Headmaster chuckled.

"Ms. Lakeshore you really need to learn to be more social with girls, since I think you been hanging around males far too long." Dumbledore smiled as his student went back to eating to avoid talking.

"Actually Ms. Lakeshore I think Albus does have a point, and if he is willing I will see about teaching you how to be a Lady and such." McGonagall smiled as did her Headmaster to his student horror.

"Yes I think that is a good idea Minerva, but I believe you should add Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley to your roster, since they can there for Morel support." Dumbledore grinned as his student mumbled something, causing her stern professor to look to her.

"Ms. Lakeshore that isn't appropriate for young Lady to say." McGonagall firmly warned as she glared at her student. "I believe that should be enough proof that you need to be seriously taught to be a Lady, and since today is a Saturday, you and your Girlfriends will be coming with me to my office right after Breakfast." McGonagall firmly suggested as her student glared at her smiling Headmaster for doing this to her.

Soon after breakfast is over, the stern Professor took her reluctant student by the arm and headed to her House Table. "Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley, I am offering to teach Ms. Lakeshore how to be Lady, and I would like you both to attend this special class." McGonagall firmly suggested and the two young Witches quickly agreed.

"We will love to attend your class Professor, since we do believe Clair acts too much like a boy." Hermione happily suggested as her friend agreed.

"I'm glad you agree with us about changing Ms. Lakeshore Tomboyish behavior, and when you two are ready would you both please meet us in my office in ten minutes so I can have a private word with her." McGonagall firmly suggested before leaving with her student.

McGonagall's Office

Once in her office, the stern Professor finally gave a good look at her student, since before she never had a chance during the rare occasions she seen in the school. "If I don't know any better, I would think I am looking at a female version of Mr. Potter." McGonagall firmly informed a startled Witch. "So care to explain why?" McGonagall firmly suggested as her student nodded.

"You are right Professor I am Harry Potter." Clair nervously informed her professor. "But before you say anything, I am under an irremovable Gender Bender Curse, so I am stuck like this." Clair nervously confessed as her professor stared at her.

"That does explain why you are a girl but not why Mr. Potter is seen so I am guessing there is more to your Curse am I right?" McGonagall firmly guess as her student nodded.

"I think we better sit down Professor, and I will tell you everything." Clair calmly suggested and both got comfortable as she told everything to the Professor.

Before her student could finish her story, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley!" McGonagall called out since she remembering she had invited the students to her office earlier.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall and Clair." Both Hermione and Ginny greeted as they entered the room.

"Good morning to you two and I must say Ms. Lakeshore just told me an interesting story about this summer." McGonagall hinted as the new arrivals smiled.

"Well I'm glad Clair has another she can turn to teach her about Witches topics." Hermione smiled as she looked to her friend.

"Which I still have no idea why I need to know them since I am not a Witch most of the time." Clair argued as her professor looked to her.

"Mrs. Lakeshore you may fool those around you for awhile, but your posture and attitude is to much like a boy, and we should change that before people start to question them." McGonagall firmly warned and then started to teach the basics of being a Lady.


	28. Ron's Plan

A/N; Sorry about the late update, I been having problems writing this chapter, and only now I been able to complete it.

About this chapter, I felt I had ignore Ron far too long, so I decided to make the main character for part of this chapter, and actually it was this decision that I was having trouble writing.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

February??

Great Hall

A young red hair Wizard sighed as he looked to his neighbor. "Great I think Clair lost it to her Feminine side." Ron worriedly informed his Dorm-mate

"From what I heard from Grumble, look like Professor McGonagall is making sure Clair does follow her teachings to the letter." Neville shyly whispered as he glanced at the Messy hair Witch whom was now a picture perfect Lady as she sat at the Head Table.

"We need to do something Neville, I have a terrible feeling I could lose Harry if this continues." Ron pleaded as his Dorm-mate sighed.

"Ron I know I am a fellow Elemental, but I have not yet decided to join Clair." Neville worriedly warned as he glanced at his dorm-mate. "And maybe the Professors do have a point, if Harry has to stay hidden, he wasn't doing a good job before they started her special classes, since I knew he was Clair long before Grumble told me." Neville warned as he stood up. "Please it would be best if we let this be." Neville suggested as he left for classes.

With his dorm-mate gone, the red-hair Wizard sighed. "I just want Harry back it is not the same without him." Ron sighed again before gathering up his things and headed to class.

Hallways

Sometime later as a messy hair Witch just left her class a hand pulled her into an empty classroom. "What the…" Clair grumbled as she pulled her Wand but stopped herself from casting a spell. "Ron what is going on?" Clair quickly asked as she caught her breath.

"Clair I want to know why you stop hanging out with me for the past month, since now you are always with Hermione or Ginny." Ron grumbled as his friend sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron, I wish I could, but Professor McGonagall thinks I should avoid being around my male friends, so I can get use to being around girls." Clair apologized as her friend looked not so nicely.

"But Clair don't you see they are turning you into something you are not!" Ron quickly warned as his friend looked startled. "Clair I'm starting to think I am losing Harry to his Feminine side, and I afraid if you don't return to being a boy soon, you might not want to be Harry anymore." Ron worriedly confessed as his friend eyes widen at the thought.

It took a few moments for the young Witch to speak, and she knew her friend was right. "Thank you Ron for saving me from myself." Clair sighed knowing now what she must do she started walking out of the door.

"Wait Clair where are you going?" Ron quickly shouted as his friend retreating back.

"I am done with hiding Ron, and I believe it would be best if my Curse is revealed." Clair firmly suggested as she disappeared from the room.

"Great I don't think the Headmaster might agree to this." Ron thought as he rushed out of the room to follow his friend.

Great Hall

Dinner was just starting as a not so happy Headmaster walked to the front of the room, and sighed as he calmly spoke to the student body. "I have some news concerning Mr. Potter." Dumbledore started as he got everyone's attention. "Last summer Mr. Potter was cursed by a powerful Elemental Creature, and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to permanently remove it." Dumbledore stopped as a student stood up.

"Is the Curse a danger to Harry or us?" The student worriedly asked as the Headmaster shook his head.

"No the Curse is not dangerous, but it does cause some problems for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stopped to watch his messy hair student entered the room from the side doors with a little girl. "Mr. Potter are you sure about revealing your Curse?" Dumbledore firmly asked as his student nodded.

"I am sure Headmaster, since I am tired of lying to everyone." Harry firmly informed his Headmaster, before turning to his Familiar. "Clover lets get this over with." Clair sighed as the little girl nodded before changing into a twelve-inch Water Dragon to everyone's shock, and then flew around his neck, instantly he became a Witch.

After a few moments of silence, the now Witch again spoke up. "I am sorry for deceiving you, and I hope you will forgive me for hiding this curse." Clair stopped as she waited for her Peers reactions, and to her surprise, a familiar Chinese Witch stood up, and walked over to her.

"Well at least there is one male in this school that knows what us Witches have to go threw." Cho joked as she gave the younger Witch a hug. "So welcome to our side Ms. Lakeshore." Cho smiled as others Witches stood to show their support.

After receiving a good number of acceptances, the Headmaster again spoke up. "Thank you for accepting Ms. Lakeshore and I do hope you will be there for any feminine needs that she will have in the future." Dumbledore grinned at his blushing Apprentice. "Now that said, lets finish our diner, and later I'm sure Ms. Lakeshore will answer any questions you may have." Dumbledore smiled as he sat down, looking glad for his Apprentice.


	29. Another Fudge Mistake

A/N; Sorry for the lateness for this chapter, since for a while I was at a lost to what I would write for this chapter.

And about Luna, I think I will reveal her in the next chapter, since I think it is about time the Elementals are reunited.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

February??

After the excitement of the day before, life for the students in Hogwarts went back to normal, except for a young messy hair Witch. "Great I thought revealing my Curse would be better, now I am regretting it." Clair grumbled as she walked with her friends.

"Still Clair you are lucky, that the Headmaster still allows you to use the private rooms." Ron suggested as he walked beside his friend.

"You know that is because I don't need to worry about waking up as a girl in a room full of boys." Clair reminded her friend, as her other friend spoke up.

"Well at least you can spend more Girls night out with us." Hermione grinned as her friend groaned.

"Hermione are you still going to invite me when everyone now knows I am actually a boy." Clair blushed as her friend smiled.

"Actually Clair, as long as you have all the Girl Bits, I am pretty sure we won't care." Hermione grinned at her groaning friend.

"Yeah sure Hermione." Clair groaned as they entered the Great Hall and separated to their tables.

At the Head Table, the greasy hair professor sneered at his student sitting at the table. "Lakeshore I thought we saw the last of you!" Snape hissed as his student sighed.

"Sorry I can't help it when my so call Familiar want to change me into a girl, and then make it so I can't change back." Clair grumbled as she place some foods on her plate.

"Ms. Lakeshore, Severus please can we have a quite breakfast." McGonagall pleaded as she glared at her two arguing neighbors.

"Sorry professor." Clair politely apologized, while her oily hair professor stayed silent as he continued eating to avoid saying anything.

"Now that said, Ms. Lakeshore are you planning to come to classes as a girl or boy?" McGonagall wondered as her student shrugged.

"It would depend on Clover, since she would prefer me as a girl." Clair groaned at the fact.

"Well maybe Ms. Lakeshore, you should permanently change into a girl, since you seem to fit well as one of us." McGonagall smiled as her student sniffed at the thought.

"Like I have a choice professor, since everyone is forcing me to act like a girl." Clair grumbled as her Headmaster chuckled.

"Ms. Lakeshore you should be glad there are those whom are willing to help you with your Curse, and accept the new you." Dumbledore smiled but talks ended as the doors slammed opened as an important looking Wizard entered with a group of Aurors, and another group of light blue Robed Wizards.

Within moments of entering the room, the new arrivals stood before the aging Wizard. "Headmaster Dumbledore we are here concerning rumors of your Apprentice." Fudge warned as the Headmaster sighed since he knew something like this would happen.

"Minister Fudge, care to explain what Rumors are you talking about?" Dumbledore wondered as the Minister pulled out a Parchment.

"I have here is a report that your Apprentice Ms. Lakeshore is actually a Cursed Mr. Harry James Potter." Fudge firmly informed a not so happy Headmaster.

"You are correct Minister Mr. Potter is Ms. Lakeshore, whom is at the moment Cursed with a Gender Bender Curse." Dumbledore calmly informed a smiling Minister.

"In that case, I suggest that these Healers take Ms. Lakeshore to St. Mungo's for a full evaluation." Fudge firmly ordered and the Blue Robed Wizards started forward.

"Minister I insist that you don't do this, since I am certain Ms. Lakeshore Cursed can't be removed." Dumbledore quickly warned as the Minister dismissed his claims.

"I know your Healer sent her findings to St. Mungo's, but I insist that Ms. Lakeshore have more certified Healers look her over." Fudge firmly suggested, but before the healers could come any closer, a wall of wind stopped them. "What is the meaning of this?" Fudge yelled as a White hooded Robe Witch appeared.

"Sorry Minister Fudge I will not allow these Death Eaters take my Friend." The unknown Witch firmly informed a shock Minister, then waved her hand to send a gust of wind sending all the Healers into the air, while at the same time removed their disguises as they hit the ground.

"What did you do…?" Fudge stuttered out as he stared at the Dark Robed Wizards.

"What I did Minister is stopping you from making a serious mistake, now would you leave Clair alone, and don't come back." The Witch suggested before disappearing in a gust of wind.

With the unknown Witch gone, the Aurors quickly search the fallen Wizards. "Sir they all got the Dark Mark, in other words they are He who must be name Followers." Shacklebolt quickly informed a shock Minister.

"But it can't be…" Fudge tried to say, but an Auror rushed into the room.

"Minister Fudge, all the Healers that was assigned to Ms. Lakeshore case, was just found dead." The Auror breathlessly informed a ready to faint Minister.

"I…" Fudge tried to say, but the Headmaster interrupted.

"I would think Minister that you should leave to see why these Death Eaters tried to kidnapped my student." Dumbledore firmly suggested as he glared at the shaking Minister. "And please take the advice of that lovely Witch and don't try to remove Ms. Lakeshore or Mr. Potter from this school!" Dumbledore finished as he decided to finish his breakfast.

"Minister lets go, since I also think we shouldn't remove Ms. Lakeshore." Shacklebolt firmly suggested before leading the now defeated Minister away.


	30. Rescue

A/N; Sorry for the delay, I been very tired from working long hours at my workplace, and couldn't work on my stories, so right now expect them to take awhile for updates.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

March?

Grimmauld Pl

The aging Headmaster stood up looking worriedly at his Order. "I got some disturbing news, Severus had not reported back in after leaving school last night, and I fear he may have been caught spying." Dumbledore worriedly warned as a dark skin Auror quickly spoke up.

"Albus are you sure about this?" Shacklebolt quickly asked as his former Headmaster sadly nodded.

"I had untraceable charms on Severus, so I could monitor his health, and sometime last night the spells warned me of a serious Health problem before they suddenly stopped transmitting." Dumbledore stopped, as he looked graved.

"Sir, do you know where is He who not be name meetings are at?" Tonks quickly asked as the Aging Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know Tonks, Severus reported that every meeting was at a different location, unless..." Dumbledore stopped as a small whirlwind blew into the room, instantly a white Robed Witch appeared.

"Hi everyone!" Breeze happily announce as Wands were quickly on her, but the Headmaster spoke up.

"Good evening Breeze, I am glad to finally meet you." Dumbledore smiled as he stepped forward between his Order and the young Elemental.

"As am I Headmaster, but I am not here for pleasantries." Breeze warned as she spied two other Elementals. "Flare , Clair, if we are to save Professor Snape and the other prisoners, we need to go now." Breeze warned as the two Elementals quickly stood up.

"Breeze where is Severus, I can have my Order join you?" Dumbledore quickly suggested as the young Elemental shook her head.

"No let us Elementals deal with this Headmaster, since we will have no trouble entering the Wards without triggering them." Breeze quickly suggested as she looked to the side. "Grumble I know you are here, please tell Neville we are going to need his help." Breeze firmly ordered and then she gotten a reply a second later.

"Grumble, Grumble!" A Voice sounded, causing the young Elemental to sigh.

"Great Neville is still unsure about joining us." Breeze softly complained, as she looked worried.

"Breeze can we do this without Neville?" Ginny wondered as her friend nodded.

"With the three of us, we should have no problem saving everyone, but it would have been nice to have back up." Breeze suggested as her friends agreed.

"Then we have no choice guys, lets go and get Professor Snape and everyone else Riddle have in his prison." Clair suggested and with everyone in agreement, they all gone, as a soft breeze shot threw the room.

Riddle Manor

In the darkest part of the basement, moans sounded as a dozen men, women and children were huddle together in several cells, none noticed a soft wind blowing about as three friends appeared. "Where are we Breeze?" Flare wondered as she looked about the dark hallway she was now in.

"Riddle Manor Ginny my friend." Breeze smiled as her cloaked friend looked to her.

"Luna is that you?" Ginny quickly asked as her friend removed her hood.

"Of course it s me, I couldn't t be a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, since there is no way they can fit in these Robes." Luna shyly joked as another got their attention.

"Come on guys, we should hurry and free the prisoners." Clair suggested as she waved her hand sending a thin column of water at the many large locks on the doors before her, causing them to melt. "That was too easy." Clair started to say, as shouts sounded from a nearby staircase.

"Clair Professor Snape is locked in another room above us, why not save him while we free the other prisoners." Luna quickly suggested as she placed her hood back on and went into a nearby room.

"Clair be careful, we will join you once we clear the cells." Ginny worriedly suggested as she left her girlfriend.

"Great why am I stuck rescuing the last person I would call a friend." Clair sighed as she waved her hand, sending a large column of water up the stairs, instantly screams of pain heard. "I hope I clear the stairway of unwanted Wizards." Clair thought as she ran up the stairs, while smiling as she stepped on unconscious Wizards scattered about the stairway.

Once on the next floor, a spell cast at the Blue robed teen. "Avada Kedavra!" A Dark Robed Wizard quickly shouted, sending a green spell at the teens back, but a wall of water shot up, and absorbed the spell.

"That was not very nice." Clair sneered as she waved her hand, sending a column of water into her attacker, slamming him into the ground. "Now where is Snape, I wish Luna told me where he being held." Clair grumbled, but a voice sounded in her head.

"Sis, Whisper told me Snape is on the second floor, third door pass the stairs." Clover voice sounded as the Elemental nodded.

"Thanks Clover, I will make sure you get an extra helping of ice-cream when this is over." Clair smiled as she ran down the hallway looking for the stairs to go up a floor.

After having an unknown number of Wizards get to know the floor better, a Blue Robbed Witch reached the second floor. "That was too easy, I guess being an Elemental has its perks." Clair grinned as another Wizard fell before he knew what hit him. "Now where is that third door?" Clair wondered, as she pass two doors that was space far apart. "Great did I miss it somehow?" Clair wondered, but stopped as she finally came up to the third door. "This must be where Snape is being kept, I better check if it is clear." Clair thought as she waved her hand and a small watery dot appeared on the door, she quickly placed her ear on it. "Hmm, I don t hear anything I just hope Snape is alive." Clair worriedly thought as she stepped back and waved her hand, causing the door before her to be encase in water, instantly the water vanish taking the door with it.

Once in the room, the young Elemental was sickening as she spotted her unconscious Potion Professor covered in dried up blood. "Great this not good, I don t think it would be safe to move him." Clair worriedly thought as she fought the urge to throw up. "There is only one thing I can do to save him." Clair gulped, while waving her hands, which encase her professor in a dark blue watery cocoon. "Now that is done…" Clair started to say, but an unwanted voice sounded behind her.

"Lakeshore, finally we meet face to face!" A snakelike Wizard hissed as the young Elemental turned to him.

"Riddle the very last person I would want to meet." Clair sneered, as she got ready to fight.

"You dare call me by that filthy name!" Voldemort shouted as his hand shot up, with his wand pointing at the teen. "Crucio!" Voldemort shouted, sending a clear curse at the teen, but a watery wall shot up blocking the cursed for a few seconds before it collapses causing her to scream as she fell to the ground. "How do you like my modified Torture Curse Lakeshore, I been reading up on ways to make many curses twice as powerful as they are now." Voldemort grinned while releasing the Curse, and looked down at the fallen Elemental. "Potter if you think being an Elemental will save you, you are wrong since there are ways a normal Wizard can bypass your defenses." Voldemort laughed as the young Elemental cough out blood before speaking.

"Thanks for the warning Riddle, I will be more careful next time." Clair coughed out as she tried to stand.

"There won t be a next time Potter, since you made a mistake coming here." Voldemort glared as he waved his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, sending a green Curse at the wide-eye teen, but in a split second a shinny stonewall appeared and reflected the curse back at the Dark Lord. "No..." Voldemort shouted as he quickly fell causing the Curse to miss him by inches.

Within moments, the Dark Lord stood up again, to see a brown hooded Robed Wizard standing between him and the fallen Witch. "You will not harm my friend!" Neville stuttered as he bravely faced the Dark Wizard.

"I don t know who you are, but you made a mistake siding with the Light!" Voldemort shouted, but before he could move, a light wind blew across the Elementals and fallen Wizard, instantly they all disappeared.


	31. Elementals Reunite Part 1

A/N; Sorry I cut it short, I need more time to work on the next part.

Also about Clair's Robe, her color is blue, I made the mistake saying its white.

One last thing, if you notice any missing " or Periods in the last chapter, they somehow disappeared when I tried to upload them into my Edit/Preview Box, and I had to manually replace them, unfortually I might not have replace them all.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

The entire Order was very busy helping the former Prisoners, which where popping into the kitchen almost non-stop, that was until a whirlwind announce the arrival of a White Robe Witch. "Headmaster, Clair is hurt badly, I got her in her tent along with Professor Snape." It was all Breeze said before disappearing in another whirlwind.

The Aging Headmaster paled as he turned to his colleague. "Shacklebolt, I will leave the former Prisoners in your capable hands, so please get them to St. Mungo's as soon as Madam Pomfrey says they can be safely moved." Dumbledore quickly suggested as he rushed out of the room.

Tent/Living Room

In the large living room, the Headmaster was surprise to see three Robe Wizards looking worriedly towards two oval shape watery cocoons. "Flare, what happen, where is Clair?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as he walked over to the Elementals.

"Headmaster, Clair was hit with a powerful Cruciatus curse, I'm afraid there were some internal injuries." Flare warned as the wide-eye Headmaster looked to her.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey in here…" Dumbledore started to say, but was cut off by a four year old Witch.

"Uncle Albus that won't be necessary, I got sis in a Healing Cocoon, and she should be fine after two days in it." Clover quickly informed the startled Headmaster.

"Clover are you sure Clair will be alright in the Cocoon?" Dumbledore wondered as he walked over to the watery cocoon with what appears to his sleeping student.

"Both Clair and Professor Snape will be fine in two days Uncle, but I believe in order to win this war, the Elementals should finally be reunited." Clover firmly suggested as she looked to the three standing teens.

"As do I Clover." Dumbledore nodded in agreement before turning to the Elementals. "Flare, Breeze, and…" Dumbledore stopped as the brown Robed Wizard interrupted.

"For now please call me Earth, I still need to think of a code name." Neville nervously informed his Headmaster.

"Yes I guess Earth will do for now." Dumbledore smiled at the still nervous teen. "But since you are here, would you three please combine your powers to help end this Dark time we are in." Dumbledore pleaded as the Elementals looked to each other.

"I agree with the Headmaster guys, we should stick together, so we can help each other out." Flare suggested as she removed her hood.

"I for one would love to hang out with those whom will accept me for who I am." Breeze smiled as she removed her hood.

"I don't know…" Earth started to say, but a hand on his shoulder made him looked to his fellow Elemental.

"Neville I know the feeling of being alone, but I do believe it is time we break out of our shells." Luna gently suggested, and her friend nodded.

"I guess I can give this a try." Neville shyly informed everyone, as he removed his hood.

"Then it's settled, once Clair is fully recovered, why you four don't start training together, to help get yourselves ready for the next battle." Dumbledore happily suggested and then walked out to give the Elementals some privacy.


	32. Elementals Reunite Part 2

A/N; I gotten some free time from my long hours at work, so I might be able to quickly add some chapters, but this might not last.

Also I discovered I no longer can Right Click in my Edit/Preview box to past words, since it will reset the Windows if I did, luckily I just discovered you have to now use "Control V" to paste in the box, which I wonder why the Sight is doing it this way, since Right Clicking is much easier to remember.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl/Wizarding Tent Living Room

Two days pass a group of sitting Wizards and Witches watched, as three Elementals, and a Guardian stood before two watery Cocoons. "Clair and Mr. Snape seem to be healing nicely, and I think it would be safe to let them out now." Clover thoughtfully suggested as another spoke up.

"Thank you Clover for what you done." Dumbledore gently whispered as the young Guardian nodded.

"No thanks are needed Uncle, this is what a Guardian suppose to do, it's our job to protect our Master and their friends." Clover smiled as she waved her hands, causing the Cocoons to vanish, instantly the sleeping occupants stirred.

"Oh my head…" Both Snape and Clair groaned as they sat up from the bed they lay in.

"Ms. Lakeshore, Severus welcome back to the land of the Living." Dumbledore smiled as his student and Professor looked around startled.

"Um what happen, last I remember Tom shot the Killing Curse at me?" Clair wondered as her Headmaster looked to her.

"Neville was able to deflect the Curse Ms. Lakeshore, and Breeze removed you both from harm." Dumbledore answered as his professor groaned.

"Great don't tell me I now owe the Elementals a Life Dept." Snape snapped at the standing teens.

"That can be decided later Severus, but I would like to know how you were caught as a Spy?" Dumbledore wondered as his Potion Professor cringed.

"Something had upset the Dark Lord, enough to punish his Followers severely." Snape cringed at the memory. "And it was during this time, my Occlumency Shield fell and the Dark Lord learnt of my true Loyalties." Snape sneered as he painfully tried to sit up.

"In that case Severus you should rest for now, to recover, since you will be no longer needed as a Spy." Dumbledore gently suggested as his professor looked at him.

"Sorry Headmaster, I can't rest, especially with this Dark Mark on my arm, the Dark Lord can torture me when ever he feels like it." Snape warned as he shown his arm with a tattoo of a skull and snake, but a young Witch quickly stepped before him.

"Let me try something Mr. Snape, since Healing is my speciality." Was Clover only warning as she grabbed the Wizard's arm and he screamed as pain hit him.

"Lakeshore what in Merlin name is you doing!" Snape screamed out as smoke rose from the girl's hands.

"Give me a few seconds Mr. Snape, I will dissolve the Dark Mark in ten seconds, and then heal the damage skin." Clover warned as the professor tried to fight the screams that threaten to come out, but as he opened his mouth, it was only to let out a sight of relief.

"Lakeshore next time warned me of what you are going to do!" Snape hissed as he looked at his arm and was surprise to see a dark red mark had replaced the Tattoo. "Lakeshore what did you do to me?" Snape quickly demanded as he glared at the little girl.

"Well first I used a special magical Acid to both removed the Tattoo and Dark Magic that tainted your skin." Clover started, as she looked lost in her thoughts. "Unfortunately I needed to remove several layers of skin to do that, it was the reason it hurt so much." Clover smiled as the glare intensified.

"Severus please calm down, and tell me do you feel any connection to Tom with the Dark Mark gone?" Dumbledore interrupted as his professor glared at the little girl for a few seconds before closing his eyes to answer.

"I can no longer feel the Dark Lord presence Headmaster, that little brat freed me from his summoning." Snape sneered at the grinning little girl.

"Well in that case Severus, I guess you no longer need to favor Slytherin's now, so please at least act nice to the other houses." Dumbledore pleaded as his potion's Professor thought he lost his mind.

"Me act nice to anyone who is not in my house, this will ruin my reputation at the school!" Snape quickly warned as another spoke up.

"Well we could say you have to act nice to pay off your Life Dept to us." Luna smiled as her Professor sneered at her.

"Like that would be better." Snape snapped at the young Witch.

"Actually Severus, if Harry and the other Elementals agree to this terms, you could be finally free from all the Life Dept you owe them, and be no longer worried about repaying them in the future." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his professor sniffed at the thought.

"If it includes my Life Dept to Potter's Father, I will think about it." Snape suggested, and with the messy hair Witch nodded too, he stormed out.

With the professor gone, the Headmaster looked to the messy hair teen. "Now that is out of the way, I will leave you to your fate Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore warned a startled teen.

"What do you mean Headmaster?" Clair wondered ended as her family and friends looked not so nicely at her.

"What the Headmaster means Ms. Lakeshore; you really scared us when you came back badly hurt!" Molly warned as the young Elemental gulped knowing she will be wishing she had stayed in the cocoon.


	33. Clair's Dilemma Part 1

A/N; Sorry for the delay, my workplace has again started giving me longer hours, I will try to get back to writing when I can.

About this chapter, I'm sorry about cutting it there, I need more time to think of what everyone reactions to their secret.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

March ?

A few days after her healing from the battle, a young Witch sighed while being escorted to the Great Hall. "Come on guys, you don't need to do this!" Clair grumbled, since coming back to school everyone seems to be very much protected of her.

"Yes we do Clair Lakeshore, and don't even try to escape again, since the other Elementals will be on you before you can say Gryffindor." Hermione firmly warned as they entered the Great Hall

At the Head Table, a very not so happy young Witch sat beside her Headmaster. "Professor please can you stop the restrictions you placed on me." Clair begged as her Headmaster sadly looked to her.

"I am sorry Ms. Lakeshore, we are doing this on Molly orders, and as you know no one will cross her, not even I will chance it." Dumbledore shuddered as he said it. "So please try and bare this." Dumbledore gently suggested as his student groaned.

"Fine, but I still don't believe Mrs. Weasley got all the Elementals to help her." Clair grumbled as her Headmaster sighed.

"Actually I believe the Elementals doing this on Flare's Orders." Dumbledore grinned as his student eyes widen.

"Flare I…" Clair quickly stopped herself knowing there was nothing she could say against her girlfriend temper.

"Clair please just eat for now, since you do have a long day of classes." Dumbledore gently warned as his Apprentice nodded in defeat and started eating.

Later in the day, three friends just finished classes, when a younger Witch stopped them. "Ron, Hermione, can I burrow Clair for a second." Ginny quickly asked as she stood before the three friends.

"I guess it won't hurt, since it's you Ginny." Hermione grinned as she took her red hair friend and walked away.

Unknown Broom Closet

Sometime later, two Witches stepped out of the door both Robes messed up. "Ginny I thought you guys were suppose to be gentle with me." Clair grumbled while blushing as they started walking.

"Hey being overly protect and gentle is two different things." Ginny grinned as her girlfriend shook her head.

"Yeah sure Ginny…" Clair stopped as three Wizards stepped before them.  
"Lakeshore, who would have guess you are going out with this filth." Draco laughed as the couple prepare themselves for a fight.

"Well at least Ginny is more pretty then your two boyfriends Draco." Clair countered as the young Wizard glared at her.

"You will pay for that remark!" Draco yelled as he and his goons wands shot up. "Stupefy!" The Wizards yelled sending three spells at the bored couple, but a thick watery wall appeared sending the spells back at the Wizards, immediate sending them to the ground.

With the three Wizards out cold, the younger Witch smiled. "Wow Clair you are getting better with your instant Water Shields." Ginny grinned as she studied the water wall. "But still it is too thin to my liking you need to make it thicker." Ginny warned as her girlfriend nodded.

"If I had time I can make the Water Shield as thick as I wanted it." Clair quickly explained as she waved her wand, to awaken the three Wizards. "Attacking an Apprentice to the Headmaster, only a stupid student would do such a thing." Clair spat as another wave of her wand sent the Wizards wands flying into her girlfriend's hands. "Now for your punishment, fifty points each from Slytherin's and your will Detention will be sorted by the Headmaster." Clair grinned as a charm sounded, indicating that a House had lost points.

"You can't do this…" Draco yelled ended as a not so happy Headmaster appeared beside his Apprentice.

"I'm afraid Ms. Lakeshore just did Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore firmly informed three gulping teens. "You three will have a month worth of Detention with Mr. Filch, now leave before I deduct more points!" Dumbledore firmly warned as his students quickly comply.

With the unfriendly Wizards gone, the Headmaster turned to the couple. "Ms. Weasley I will hold on to those Wands for now, if you please." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his student agreed and handed over the captured Wands. "Now that is done I have a bowl of Lemon Drops with my name on it waiting for me in my office." Dumbledore smiled as he walked away humming a tune.

With the Headmaster gone, the younger Witch turned to her girlfriend. "I'm guessing Clover must have contacted the Headmaster when the three Odd couple appeared." Ginny suggested as her girlfriend agreed.

"Clover did, but come on lets get going before we get stopped again." Clair suggested as they started walking, but stopped as her girlfriend groaned at a thought.

"Oh no Clair, Malfoy will tell the school that we are a couple!" Ginny quickly warned as her girlfriend felt a headache coming.

"I guess this can't be help Ginny, we knew this secret will come out sooner or later." Clair then gulped at a thought. "Oh no your brothers are going to kill me." Clair shouted as her girlfriend place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well at least they will stop being overly protected towards you." Ginny grinned as her girlfriend groaned.

"Like that would be any better." Clair groaned as they again started walking, either not wanting to say anything since they knew they would be in for a long week.


	34. Clair's Dilemma Part 2

A/N; Here is the conclusion to last chapter, but I will leave the outcome to this ending to your imagination, since there was way too many things for me to write down and I couldn't decide on the ending.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hallways

The following morning, as a messy hair Witch stepped out of her room, her girlfriend immediately greeted her. "Good morning Clair, I am glad you shown yourself today." Ginny quickly greeted after giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"And why is that Ginny?" Clair worriedly asked her gulping girlfriend.

"Because you're being a girl might lesson the torture my brothers will inflect on you." Ginny gravely warned a wide-eye girlfriend.

"Don't tell me the news of us being a couple is out already!" Clair shouted as her girlfriend nodded.

"Actually I was surprise it took this long I thought everyone would have learnt of us being a couple by last night dinner." Ginny suggested as her friend groaned.

"In other words I miss dinner for nothing, great now I wish I hadn't gone straight to my room after meeting Malfoy." Clair grumbled as her girlfriend took her arm to pull her forward.

"Come on Clair, we better get this over with, since the sooner my brothers starts torturing you, the sooner it will be over." Ginny grinned as her defeat girlfriend looked like she was heading towards her last meal.

Great Hall

As two Witches entered the room, one of them paled as she saw everyone dress in black Robes. "Ginny what is happening?" Clair gulped as she saw her grave looking Headmaster dress in a Priest outfit.

"Ah the condemned has finally appeared." Dumbledore gravely announced as several robed Wizards took hold of the two young Witches and quickly brought them to their Headmaster. "Ms. Clair Lakeshore and Ms. Ginny Weasley you both are being charged of keeping secrets from those who truly trust you, how do you plead." Dumbledore firmly asked two gulping teen.

"Guilty Headmaster, but please leave Ginny out of this." Clair pleaded as her Headmaster looked to her girlfriend.

"Ms. Weasley since Clair will take full responsibility, I will release you." Dumbledore commanded and the Robed Wizards let the younger Witch go.

"Good luck Clair, I will be supporting you in my Tower." It was Ginny only warning before disappearing from the room.

"Ginny…" Clair tried to say, but was interrupted by her Headmaster.

"Ms. Lakeshore since you pleaded guilty, I will sentence you now." Dumbledore stopped for a few seconds as a slight twinkle in his eyes gave the young Witch a clue of what was really happening. "You are hereby sentence to be a boy till nightfall, so the Weasley brothers will have no problem dealing with you accordingly." Dumbledore smiled as the young Witch shivered and turned into her male self, as three Wizards appeared, each wearing an executioner's outfit and one holding a grim-like dog. "Now that is done, Mr. Potter you will have ten seconds head start so you better start running." As Dumbledore said that, a ticking sounded, causing the young Wizard to bolt out of the room.

The moment the young Wizard was out of the room, the Headmaster quickly spoke. "Now as the Muggles would say, Release the Hounds!" Dumbledore happily commanded, and the Grim-like dog ran after the running Wizard, with the three Wizards following.

Once the Wizards left the room, everyone went back to normal, and as the Headmaster sat and started enjoying his breakfast, his stern professor turned to him. "Headmaster are you sure about letting the Weasleys go after Mr. Potter?" McGonagall worriedly asked a smiling Headmaster.

"Not to worry Minerva, the Weasleys promised me they would only use Pranks from Zonko's, so I am sure Mr. Potter will come out of this alright." A smiling Dumbledore assure his colleagues. "But I do have a feeling Mr. Potter might have to stay in the Hospital Wing for at least a day or two at the most." Dumbledore warned as his Colleagues accepted it and began talking about other things,


	35. Clair's Dilemma Conclusion

A/N; About this chapter, I gotten a Writer's Block, and I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter, so I used bits and peices of things I thought of and didn't write and added to this chapter, to show what happen after the last chapter, hopefully I will get things rolling by the nect chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A few days everyone learned their secret, a young couple walked towards the Great Hall. "I don't believe your brothers, don't they know when to quit." Clair grumbled as she walked beside her girlfriend.

"Well at least they forgave you once it started getting dark." Ginny grinned as her friend glared at her.

"But thanks to your so call brothers I had to spend the last two days in the Hospital Wing." Clair grumbled as two smiling twins walked beside them.

"Hey us Weasleys was not the only one chasing you, our soon to be step-brother/sister." Fred grinned as he place an arm around the messy hair Witch.

"Our dear Uncle Padfoot was also there, so we can't take all the credit." George smiled as he too placed an arm around his friend's neck.

"Don't you guys know you shouldn't upset an Elemental right?" Clair warned as her friends laughed.

"Like the way you did Clair, I really doubt you can do anything to us that would be at the level of your Mentor." Fred grinned ended as his friend smiled evilly at him.

"I may not be as powerful as my former Mentor Lakeshore Weasley, I am still more powerful then a normal Wizard." Clair warned as a ring of water shot from her body and sent the twin stumbling away from her.

"Hey that was rude?" Two partially wet Twins complained as their friend shook her head.

"Are you both forgetting I am a Boy in a girl's body, so in other words I am not comfortable being so close to another male." Clair firmly warned as the semi wet twins laughed.

"You may have a male's mind Clair, your female's body is something to drool over." Fred grinned, as did his twin.

"Yeah if you weren't a male, we probably asking you for date." George added, but a not so happy red hair Witch quickly spoke up.

"Hey you two better not be flirting with my girlfriend!" Ginny firmly warned, quickly her brothers back away from her.

"We Flirt with Clair." Fred started.

"Well maybe when our little sis is not around we probably will forget she is a boy." George stopped as his sister held out her palm, creating two small fiery dragons.

"You two have five seconds to run, or my little friends will have barbecue twins for dinner." Ginny firmly warned as her brothers quickly back away.

"Hey wait a minute we gave Harry ten seconds it not fair!" Both twins quickly complained before running from two five-inch fiery dragons that flew after them.

With her brothers gone, the red hair Witch smiled. "Let's hope they learn their lesson, which is you should never mess with us Elementals." Ginny smiled as her friend agreed.

"Well we can hope, but by the way, how much damage can those Dragons do to your brothers?" Clair wondered as her friend gave it a thought.

"I would guess my dear brothers would have light sunburn on areas the dragons had touched." Ginny informed a cringing friend.

"Ginny remind me not to upset you in the near future." Clair cringed as they continue walking.

Great Hall

The students and professors quieted as a couple entered the room, both gulped at the silence. "Um Ginny do you think there is more punishment waiting for me?" Clair worriedly whispered.

"If we were still in trouble, I am pretty sure it would have happen as soon as we entered the room." Ginny whispered back, but gulped as their smiling Headmaster stood up.

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lakeshore, are you both going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit and eat your dinner?" Dumbledore firmly suggested, and the two late comers quickly went to their seats.

Once seated at the Head Table, the stern looking professor turn looked to her student. "Ms. Lakeshore, I am glad you found someone who will accept your Curse, and I do hope your relationship will continue long after your schooling." A smiling McGonagall suggested as her blushing student quickly pile some food on her plate.

"Ms. Lakeshore there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Dumbledore smiled as he watched his student. "Ah young love, I never get tired of watching my students blossom as they go threw the school years." Dumbledore smiled as he remembered another couple many years ago. "But I do have a question, which of you will have children, since there is a Potion for two females to have a child together?" Dumbledore wondered as his student's face went bright red.

"Headmaster I believe that is something that is not appropriate to say to one of our students." McGonagall firmly scolded before turning to her student. "But I do hope you learnt everything about your female self, and if not, I do have some free time for any questions you might need answering." McGonagall whispered, but her colleague quickly spoke up.

"Actually Minerva, I believe Madam Pomfrey and Molly had covered everything Ms. Lakeshore needs to know, and I believe she did read all the books that were giving to her." Dumbledore grinned as inwardly as he wondered how red his student face could get.

"That is good to know." McGonagall smiled as her student whom found herself magically stuck to her seat, wonder how long are her professors going to torture her as they continue talking about her as she wasn't there.


End file.
